Always Faithful
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST! Trish Stratus was friends with The Rock long before her marriage to John Cena. However, Trish gets caught up in the middle of their little war all due to something John said about Dwayne three years before. Written early 2012.


The story in its entirety in one upload.

* * *

Prologue

I had been friends with Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson long before I had a relationship with John Cena.

I made my debut on March 19, 2000 on Sunday Night Heat. That started my career in the WWE, World Wrestling Federation at the time. I made friends fast once I was within the WWE. All the current divas were great. Amy Dumas aka Lita was my true best friend. We started out in the WWE together and lots of great matches.

But I made friends among the superstars as well. There was Paul Levesque aka Triple H. He was dating Joanie Laurer aka Chyna, but he had his storyline with Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie was another one of my best friends as well. I also had my friendships with Andrew "Test" Martin and Matt Bloom aka Albert. I was their valet after all. But I was also friends with Dwayne Johnson, The Rock.

Dwayne and I were best friends. We were really close too. We got a little too close when we started working together in a storyline for a few weeks. I was to join Vince McMahon's Kiss my Ass Club, but Rock saved me from it. There was kind of a flirty storyline going on in there.

This was very, very bad. Dwayne was married and he had a baby. We almost kissed. That was all that almost happened. But I distanced myself from Dwayne for awhile and he did too.

Dwayne and I were just hanging out. We were talking and laughing. There was that sudden attraction that made us nearly kiss. We both leaned in, but we both stopped ourselves. I knew it was wrong, because Dwayne was married and his wife, Dany was a great woman. They also had a daughter, Simone. She was just a little baby at the time, but I was not going to cause trouble between her parents.

Dwayne saw what was happening too. We both apologized and went our separate ways from that.

But I had to be honest with myself; I did have some feelings for Dwayne. I was not going to pursue those feelings. I was not going to break up a marriage. Hell, I was not going to become someone's mistress. Yes, I was Vince McMahon's mistress, but that was only storyline.

I enjoyed that storyline, because I got to work with Stephanie. She and I both had fun with it. She and I to this day still talk about it. Amy and I talk about all our matches and moments together in the WWE. There are good and bad ones. Good ones, because we were friends for a little bit in a storyline. The bad ones, because we both just destroyed each other whenever our feud got out of hand.

But Amy and Stephanie, actually both knew of my feelings for Dwayne. They didn't say anything. I told them what nearly happened and they were glad we stopped ourselves. Those two were good about keeping secrets, the same with Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, Lisa Marie Varon (Victoria), Lisa Moretti (Ivory), Nora Greenwald (Molly Holly), and Lilian Garcia. All these ladies were my best friends in the business.

Stacy dated Andrew "Test" Martin for like three years. They started dating sometime after Stacy entered the WWE, because WWE had bought out WCW. We had the WWE vs. the Alliance (WCW and ECW wrestlers) storyline from summer of 2001 to November of 2001. Stacy would come to me when she and Andrew were having some problems. She came to be, because Andrew and I were friends and I knew him well with how I could help. Andrew came to me as well when those problems with Stacy arose.

I was always glad to help my friends with their relationships. Unfortunately, I wasn't very successful at relationships myself.

My high school sweetheart and I were together from the time I was sixteen until shortly after I got into the WWE. He hated my traveling around so much. I loved being a wrestler, a diva, and I was going to quit my job. We ended up breaking up. I was not happy.

I had a few relationships following my long serious one with my high school sweetheart, but those didn't last. There were just sometimes I had a one night stand, because I just wanted to have sex. I never really connected with anyone. I had really connected with my high school sweetheart and I missed the connection with someone.

There was a fellow superstar, who was in the same boat as me. It took us awhile to start dating, but hanging out with him was so much fun. It was John Cena.

John Cena had been in relationship for years with a girl, but they broke up, because they were having a long distance relationship and she hated it like my ex did. He trained at Ohio Valley Wrestling before getting into the WWE. His girlfriend was with him while he trained at OVW. But once he made his debut on SmackDown in summer of 2002 and started traveling with the WWE, she got lonely and missed him. She wanted him to quit his job and come home. He refused so they broke up.

Now the rosters had split in spring of 2002. It was to make traveling easier on everyone. WWE Champion went back and forth from Raw and SmackDown for awhile as did the Women's Championship. But after awhile, the Women's Championship was permanently part of Raw and WWE Championship was permanently part of SmackDown. The World Heavyweight Championship was brought to Raw.

But meeting John and talking to him was great. He was fun to hang out with and everything. But soon, he began doing what I did. Having a few relationships here and there, or just having one night stands.

But finally after two and half years, John asked me out. I don't know where it came from, but I'm glad it finally did. Our first date was actually on Friday, April 1, 2005. The whole WWE was in Los Angeles, California for WrestleMania 21. WWE had been in L.A. all week already for WrestleMania week.

April 1st was Randy Orton's twenty-fifth birthday. A bunch of superstars, divas, and their significant others went out to a club to celebrate Randy's birthday. Randy was one of my best friends, along with John's. Before most of us met up at the club, a few of us went out to dinner with Randy. It was John, Me, Torrie, Peter Gruner (Billy Kidman), Stacy, Dave Batista, Paul and Stephanie.

It was so much fun. I had my first date with John, while at a birthday dinner for one our best friends. I felt bad for Randy, because it was his birthday and his girlfriend, Samantha Speno wasn't with him. But he seemed to have fun with his friends.

Anyway, John and I had fun. Our friends left us alone for the most part, but when they wanted our input on something they'd bug us. We got to have alone time when everyone went clubbing. We met up with some other divas and superstars. Shawn Michaels and his wife, Rebecca were a few of them.

But April 1, 2005 was the day John and I started dating. And we kept dating. Even though, I was on the Raw roster and he was on SmackDown. But I ended up suffering a back injury in May and ended up taking time off. John and I talked on the phone everyday and he came to see me or I went to see him.

Our luck changed when the Draft Lottery was brought back. John got drafted to Raw. I was excited and I hoped I didn't get drafted to SmackDown. I got my wish. The Women's Champion stayed on Raw and I made my return in September. Randy, however, got drafted to SmackDown. John and I were both sad about that. But we were just happy to be together.

And we were. Nothing came between us. And on my thirtieth birthday, December 18, 2005, John asked me to marry him. We had been together for only eight months, but we were in love. I said yes, of course.

We married on Saturday, September 30, 2006. John and I had had a long talk before then and we decided that we wanted to start a family right away. So, I ended up having a "retirement" match on September 17 at Unforgiven. I was stepping away from wrestling to have kids with my husband. I would still be around the WWE. You could not get rid of little old Trish Stratus.

And so I stopped taking birth control and John stopped wearing condoms. We started baby making like crazy. We didn't put much thought into anything. We put romance to good use to lead us up to making love.

When it came around the new year of 2007, I discovered I was pregnant. John and I were both excited. So was everyone else. I would be due August 30, 2007. But in a sonogram it was discovered I was pregnant with twins, fraternal twins.

John and I found out the sex of the twins, a boy and a girl. It was the perfect family.

Well, when I was exactly thirty-four weeks pregnant, I delivered John's and my twins. It was not uncommon for twins to be born early. I had a C-section. The babies were born July 19, 2007. John was with me, of course.

That was a great day for the both of us. We named our son, Nathan Anthony and our daughter, Elena Rose Cena.

In October, John got an injury and had to have surgery. He was then home for awhile. We both enjoyed our time together and with our new son and daughter.

John returned to the WWE at Royal Rumble 2008 as the 30th man. He won.

But there was a little drama that went on between John and Dwayne.

In February of 2008, John had an interview with the Sun in the United Kingdom. Dwayne was making an appearance at the 2008 Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony for WrestleMania 24. Dwayne's grandfather and father were both inductees of the class of 2008. John blasted Dwayne about leaving the WWE for Hollywood. Kane and John both had WWE films. They acted in movies, but stayed with the WWE.

John said that Dwayne says his loves the WWE and everything, but he doesn't make an appearance at special events to give the fans a thrill.

I did not say anything about this. But I was just waiting for a phone call or something from Dwayne, because my husband was blasting him.

At the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony, Dwayne made a crack about terrorists being forced to watch copies of John's movie The Marine. John just made a funny face and Dwayne looked at him. The two made eye contact and Dwayne smiled. Dwayne said he was kidding and mocked himself talking about his movie, Doom. Dwayne asked if John had ever seen the movie and he said it was okay, no one else did either. Then he said "You hadn't truly made it until you get the 'You Suck' chants from fans."

That seemed to have lingered on in Dwayne's mind for three years and he was pissed. In February 2011, Vince McMahon made the announcement that there would be a special host for WrestleMania 27. A week later it was revealed that that host was Dwayne himself. And boy, did he have something to say to John.

Chapter 1

_Monday, February 14, 2011_

I was at John's and my home in Florida. I was watching Monday Night Raw in the bedroom. Elena and Nathan, who were three, were sound asleep in their own beds. I traveled on the road with John every often, along with the kids, but not this week. I would actually be at Elimination Chamber this weekend. The host of WrestleMania 27 was about to be revealed.

I looked at the T.V. The lights all went out and sections at a time. Then there was some weird noise, to put emphasize in the suspense. The next thing it went completely dark. A few seconds of quiet and then "If you smell…"

"Oh, my God!" I said. I smiled. I couldn't believe it. Dwayne was the host for WrestleMania. That was so awesome.

It was so great to see him in a WWE ring again. It was in his blood. He was a third generation wrestler.

Dwayne just walked around the ring and let the fans cheer. It looked like he was trying to hide a smile until he wanted to show a smile.

"Finally, the Rock has come to Anaheim…Which means, finally the Rock has come back to Monday Night Raw…Which means, finally the Rock has come back…home."

It was just so great to see him and speak in a WWE ring. I loved the fans cheering his name. I just sat there and listened to Dwayne talked.

He talked about his nicknames. He said he needed to tell the fans something as Dwayne, his real name. He told us why he was back: not for money or to promote a movie, but for the fans. That was fabulous.

Dwayne said he was the only man right to host WrestleMania. He then started talking about The Miz. It was actually who he should layeth the Smackdownth on. But then Dwayne said there one more man he wanted to see and who he was going to see. The Raw GM sent an e-mail then. Dwayne was not happy and told Cole to shut up. Dwayne did his old gimmick about shoving something up someone's candy ass. The computer would go up Cole's candy ass.

The chants from the fans were great. But then Dwayne mentioned that _one man_ again. He said he had wished the man well and happy for his success. He said when he left the man started talking trash.

"You might have heard of him. His name is John Cena."

Loud cheers came from the fans.

"Oh, for God's sake!" I said.

I shook my head and listened to the chants from the fans. I heard "Cena sucks" chants. Dwayne began talking again.

"You can't see me. You can't see me," Dwayne said in a little whiny voice. "What are you playing peek-a-boo?"

Dwayne then just laid it out on John. He said we couldn't miss John, because of all his bright colored shirts. He said he walked around looking like a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. He made another wise crack that John looked like he came out of Barney's anus.

I shook my head. I was going to hear about it from everyone. How long would it take before the phone calls, text messages, and e-mails began pouring to me?

It wasn't long. I had a smart cell phone. So I got alerts when there were new messages in my e-mail. Text messages came. No phone calls or e-mails, though. That was a relief. The text messages were from friends and my in-laws.

This one was from my father-in-law, John Cena SR: _Oh, boy, Trish! I don't think this will end well!_

I replied: _I don't think so either._

Shawn Michaels sent me this: _WrestleMania just keeps getting better and better, huh? I wonder how John will react._

I replied: _He'll be pissed. I haven't heard from him yet._

Paul Levesque (Triple H) sent: _Good to see Dwayne in a WWE ring again, right? I hope this doesn't start too much trouble between Dwayne and John._

I replied: _Yeah, it was great to see him in the ring again. I'm with you about Dwayne and John. I haven't heard from John yet._

This came from Randy Orton: _John is a little aggravated by Dwayne's appearance and "calling him out"_

I replied: _Yeah, Dwayne was definitely calling John out. "John Cena, I'll see you at WrestleMania!"_ _I'd be more concerned with that then Mike._

Randy replied: _Yeah, Mike doesn't have too much too worry about. He didn't "talk" trash about Dwayne._

I changed the subject then. _How are Sam and Alanna?_

_They're great. What about Elena and Nate?_

_Sound asleep. They got to see Daddy wrestle Punk, but I put them to bed after. So they didn't see Uncle Randy._

_That's fine. Alanna was in bed before I had my match with Sheamus._

_I figured._

My cell phone started to ring. It was John calling. Hmm…this was going to be good or bad.

"Hey baby," I answered.

"Hey, so did you watch the end of Raw?" John said.

"I did. I saw Dwayne is the host for WrestleMania."

"Did you listen or watch the whole time?"

"Yes, I heard and saw him mention you."

"Yeah, and I have one thing to say! I _am playing_ peek-a-boo! _I'm playing it with my kids_! Nate and Elena love my 'You can't see me' gimmick."

"I know they do, John."

"What an ass?"

I didn't say anything.

"He wants to play? Well, I will play!"

"Your match looked good," I said. "Sorry Punk won."

"Me too and thanks."

"Nate and Elena watched your match and then they went to bed. We can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see you three either."

"And hey, we're going on the road with you this weekend too. Mommy is going to make an appearance at Elimination Chamber and be named one of the Tough Enough trainers with Booker. Oh, I can't wait to see everyone."

"I know they're all looking forward to seeing you."

"I know, but I'm still looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. I have been very lonely in this big king sized bed all by myself. Well, that is without you. I did have a stow away last night."

John chuckled. "Elena?"

"Yes, she had a bad dream and wanted her mommy."

"Well, Daddy will want to have the bed alone with Mommy tomorrow night."

I chuckled. "Mommy is the same way."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to call and hear your voice."

"I'm glad you called. It still Valentine's Day after all."

"I don't need a holiday to show my love for you, babe."

"No, I know you love me. I wear a ring everyday that symbolizes it and I take a look at a little boy and girl who are a result of it. And sometimes you don't even have to say the words to tell me you love me. A simple kiss or a hug is enough. Being in your arms is always nice."

"Yes, having you in them is always nice. I can't wait to have you in them tomorrow."

"Me too."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it. I love you."

"I love you more!"

I smiled. "Bye."

"Bye, have a good sleep."

"You too."

After getting off the phone with John, I went to check on my son and daughter. They were both sleeping peacefully. I made sure their night lights were on too. I then went to take a quick shower.

As I was in the shower, I couldn't help but think of my two sleeping children. They were already three and would be four in five months. The years had flown by. John's and my anniversary of dating was coming up. We never forgot our first date on Randy's birthday. In September, we'll have been married for five years. We've almost been together for six.

But I thought of my son and daughter. I wanted another baby. I want another one in the future. Now was not a good time. I was going to be one of the trainers for Tough Enough, which was going to premiere April 4. Maybe after Tough Enough. I don't think John would mind. He loved being a dad. He had loved that we had twins of a boy and girl.

I had been happy for that too. We got a son and daughter at the same time. We got to have a little boy and a little girl.

After I got out of the shower and dressed, I checked my cell phone again. I had a new e-mail. It was from Dwayne. I went and sat at the desk in my room where my laptop was. I waited for the main screen to come up and then I clicked on the internet icon. Once the internet was up on my computer, I signed into my e-mail account. I then clicked on the e-mail from Dwayne.

_Hey Trish,_

_Longtime no talk, right? Sorry about that. But you and I have both been busy with our own things. I hear motherhood and marriage are treating you well. I hear you are very happy. I am very glad for that. I'm sure you watched Raw tonight to watch John and saw that I'm the host for WrestleMania. _

_It is nothing personal, Trish. But I do not like what John said about me. I made a point about it when I was at the Hall of Fame in 2008 presenting my grandfather and father. I hope we can still be friends. I miss talking to you._

_Please write me back when you get a change._

_Always,_

_Dwayne_

I gave a sigh. I clicked on the reply icon and typed away on the keyboard.

_I did watch Raw tonight and saw you were the host. Congratulations. It was great to see you in the ring again and hear the fans chant your name. I know I haven't been in the WWE ring since I was guest host on Raw in September of 2009. That is about to change, though._

_I will be a trainer along with Booker for Tough Enough. I am actually making an appearance at Elimination Chamber this weekend. I will be joining John on the road and the kids will come with me as well. _

_I am not going to respond to what John has said about you. That is between you two. _

_But yes, I miss talking to you as well. But I think you picked a bad time to do it. You are calling out my husband for what he said or did. I will not get involved with that if that is what you are trying at. I will not meddle in my husband's personal problems with fellow "entertainers". You have referred to yourself at that one, Dwayne._

_Take care._

I sent the e-mail then. I closed my computer and went back over to the bed.

Chapter 2

The next day, John got home in the afternoon. Me and my babies waiting impatiently from the time we wake up until the time he shouted, "Daddy's home!"

"DADDY!" The kids both shouted. I was in the kitchen cleaning up from lunch. I left my spot and headed to the foyer. The kids had been in the living room.

I smiled brightly at the sight of my husband with our son and daughter.

"There's the beautiful mother," John said, seeing me.

I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a nice, hot passionate kiss. Yes, we still had that spark.

"It's nice to be home," He said.

"And we're glad to have you home. Right, kids?"

"Yeah" They chorused.

John smiled. "Okay, well, so what should we do since Daddy's home?"

"Family time!" Nate squealed.

"Yeah," Elena said.

"Sounds very good," John said.

I nodded my head. "You kids pick out a movie with Daddy. I'm going to go finish cleaning the kitchen. I just need a few more minutes."

"Okay," The kids said.

"What do we want to watch?" John asked.

"Beauty and the Beast," Elena said.

"You always want to watch that," Nate said.

"It's my favorite movie."

"What would you like to watch, Nate?" I heard John ask.

"Despicable Me," Nate replied.

"Okay, I'll watch that," Elena said.

"Good plan."

As I wiped down the kitchen, my cell phone made an alert sound for an e-mail. I picked it up from the table and looked at it. I had gotten another e-mail from Dwayne. I could read the e-mail from my phone and I did.

_Glad to hear you're coming back in the WWE. Maybe I'll see you at WrestleMania, along with your kids. _

_But please do not be mad at me, Trish. I do not want you to get involved with me or John either. I just want to start exchanging e-mails again. That is all. I miss our friendship. _

_Dwayne_

I gave a sigh. Would it be wrong to exchange e-mails with Dwayne? That is a yes and no question. I am not going lay out the reasons why yet.

I went into the living room and joined my husband and kids for family time. We all sat on our large sofa. John and I cuddled up together with one of the kids in our laps. Both Elena and Nathan were tired halfway through the movie and wanted a nap. John and I agreed to that. He put both the kids down for their nap.

I went into our bedroom and on my e-mail again. I read over the e-mail from Dwayne again. I wrote back.

_I miss our friendship too, Dwayne. And yes, you will see me and my kids at WrestleMania. We'll be with John the whole time of WrestleMania week._

_I do not know if I can exchange e-mails with you, because of John._

I sent the e-mail. John came in the room then.

"Well, let's how about you and me take our own nap," John said.

"Great idea," I said. "I am a bit whipped from our children, but it is always worth it."

John agreed. I joined him on the bed. John held his arms open for me. I smiled as I lay down with him and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck.

"I am very happy now," He said.

"Me too," I replied.

"You smell very good." He started kissing my neck again.

I turned to face him. I kissed him passionately on the lips. I was very glad my husband was home. And he was happy he was home too, because he became very greedy and turned our kissing into some hardcore action. Plus his hands ran all over my body. He didn't waste any time getting clothes off either. Someone definitely needed some Stratusfaction.

Sorry, John and I still always joked about him getting stratusfied.

And John did get stratusfied. And I was stratusfied too. The days without each other were made up with that one time together. My body had been longing for John's touch and his mouth. I got it.

We were all very happy: John, me and the kids. The kids and I were happy to have John at home alone for a few days. But then we were excited to get out on the road with him and the WWE. The kids loved going away. I really loved going on the road with John. They liked to run away the arena with him before shows. They loved to go out into the ring too.

I didn't receive another e-mail from Dwayne the rest of the time John was home. I didn't think it would be the end of hearing from him. John actually talked to me about the Dwayne situation.

"I was going to let it slid, actually, babe, really," John said. "But fans on Twitter and everywhere else want to know."

I nodded my head.

"Dwayne e-mailed me twice after he was Raw. Once in the early morning of Tuesday and again Tuesday afternoon."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to start e-mailing each other like we used to do. I told him I didn't think I could e-mail him, because of you. He also said it was nothing personal and he didn't like what you said about him."

John nodded his head. "If you want to e-mail him that's fine, but I would hope if he started talking shit about me, you would stick up for me and stop talking to him."

"I don't know if I even want to e-mail him. I agree with what you said in your article to the Sun in the UK in 2008. I 'retired' so I could have kids. The only way to really work for the WWE and be pregnant is to not wrestle. I did that. I made my appearance at the fifteenth anniversary of Raw. I made an appearance when on December 22, 2008 to have a match with you. I made an appearance to guest host Raw in 2009. I'm making an appearance this Sunday. I'm still part of this business. Dwayne hasn't made a big appearance in an actual ring since I don't know when.

"But if he were to start talking trash about my husband. I would defend you and then be done talking to him. Talking shit about someone's best friend, brother, sister, or significant other in front of them is stupid."

"Glad you see reason."

I think John was a little pissed that Dwayne e-mailed me. I didn't blame him. I think he was making his response for Dwayne for Monday Night Raw.

Chapter 3

Sunday came and I received an e-mail from Dwayne.

_Have fun tonight. I'll be watching. And tell John I said good luck._

I was in the Divas' locker room. I was with all the divas. I read them the e-mail out loud.

"Is that a slam to John?" Barbie Blank aka Kelly Kelly asked.

"Yeah, it is," Michelle McCool said.

"I don't know, ladies, but I think Dwayne wants me to get in the middle of this," I said.

"Do you think Dwayne was hoping since John's your husband, you would have asked him to apologize to Dwayne for what he said because you two are best friends?" Gail Kim asked.

I shrugged. "I have no idea, Gail. But I have a little something planned for him now. Something also is for Booker."

Yeah, it was all good. When I made an appearance with Booker in the ring, I said a new catch phase. It went something like this: "Finally, the Trish has come back to Oakland… to deliver Stratusfaction to the millions… and millions (fans)…sucka!"

Booker asked me why I was really at Elimination Chamber. I was really there to watch Jerry Lawler win the WWE Champion. Yes and no. I was actually there to watch my husband win the Elimination Chamber. My children would not be watching that match, though. John and I both agreed to that.

But I also helped my girl, Barbie take down my other girls, LayCool. That was a lot of fun. Michelle got a nice Chick Kick and Layla got my moved where I do I hand stand while she on the top rope and knock her down with my legs. Both girls got the Stratusphere as well.

Oh, but, but, there was a little segment with John and he was eating some Fruity Pebbles cereal. I thought that was hilarious.

Nathan and Elena fell asleep during Elimination Chamber. We were in John's locker room. They were asleep on the sofa while I sat on the floor. I had John's match on, but I had TV down low so the kids didn't wake up due to loud crashes against the chains of the Chamber. John and I were dating the very first time he was ever in an Elimination Chamber: New Year's Revolution 2006 in January. We were actually engaged.

But that was brutal and then having Adam cash in his Money in the Bank contract. I hated that. But I was happy for Adam. He deserved to be a WWE Champion. John agreed and he had fun doing his storylines with Adam.

I actually got to have a tag match with John once versus Adam and Amy. It was a six man tag match. It was John, me and Carlito versus Adam, Amy, and Randy. This was pre-Rated-RKO. But Adam and Randy were awesome as Rated RKO.

I got another e-mail from Dwayne.

_You looked great in the ring tonight, Trish. I loved watching you lay some moves on Layla and Michelle. I also loved your catch phase. That was great combining mine, yours, and Booker's phases together. Sorry, Jerry lost to the Miz. I am very sorry. _

Hopefully _John can get the job done in the Elimination Chamber._

_Dwayne_

I just shook my head.

But my man won the Elimination Chamber.

"Nice match tonight, John," Stu Bennett aka Wade Barrett said as we were all leaving.

"Thanks, Stu. I'll see you and the rest of the Corre on Raw tomorrow night," John said.

"Definitely. Bye, Trish."

"Bye, Stu," I said.

John might have been a slave to the Nexus, but in real life they were all nice guys. Many of the superstars were.

"Such an asshole" John said as he read my e-mails from Dwayne.

"Do I steal your phone and read your texts and e-mails?" I asked.

John and I were on our bed in our hotel room. Nathan and Elena were asleep in the next bed.

"Shh, you'll wake the kids."

"I'll wake the kids," I whispered. I was on my laptop. I was writing an e-mail to Amy.

"Hey, why don't you write Dwayne back and tell him I got the job done or better yet let me."

"No," I said. "Say what you need to say tomorrow night on Raw. I'm not getting in the middle of this."

"Too late."

I glared at John. I then continued writing my e-mail to Amy. I told her what John just did as I was writing her. I said I was pissed now and not in the mood to write a long e-mail to her. I sent the e-mail. I shut down my laptop and went to plug it in. I made sure Nathan and Elena were okay before I walked back over to John.

The room was dark, except for the TV. The volume was down so it didn't wake the kids. I unmade my side of the bed and got under the covers. John was already under the covers.

"Look, Trish, I am sorry, but Dwayne sent those e-mails tonight to piss me off. He knew you would tell me about them," John said.

"I know."

"Look, tomorrow night I'm going to go on Raw and answer Dwayne. That is all I'll do. I have my storyline with Mike going on. I need to focus on that. I'm sure he agrees with me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to my old gimmick. The doctor of thugonomics is coming back, but for one night only."

I laughed. "I loved it when you were the Dr. of Thugonomics. That bad boy side of you just made you _so_ much hotter."

John chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed me. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

We both cuddled up and watched TV. We didn't need the TV on, because we were both tired already, but it helped.

Chapter 4

The next morning, John and I got the kids up and headed down to get breakfast provided by the hotel. The hotel was over taken by the WWE family: superstars, divas, production crew, referees, announcers and commentators, and more than that too. So it was mainly the WWE workers that were at breakfast. There was a nice buffet breakfast actually. Everything looked really good.

"Oh, that all looks so good," I said as John and I walked into the room with the kids.

"Oh, yeah, I love these breakfasts after PPV's. But WrestleMania week with its meals is always much better," John said.

"Mm-hmm. I remember us having a nice breakfast the day after WrestleMania 21."

John smirked.

John and I had sex the first time just a few days after our first date. It was the evening of our third date. We ended up going out after WrestleMania to celebrate our wins: his as the new WWE Champion and me retaining my Women's Championship against Christy Hemme in a five minute match-up.

We were both happy. The last few days together had been great with WrestleMania 21. First, it was our first date on Randy's birthday. Our second date was to the WWE Hall of Fame Induction ceremony, watching one of our favorite wrestlers of all-time get inducted: Hulk Hogan, along with Randy presenting his own father into the Hall of Fame. Then on WrestleMania day, we hung out at the arena. John was excited for his match versus JBL. He had earned his shot at one of the biggest championships in the company: The WWE Championship.

We hadn't kissed yet. But after his match, he and I met up. I gave my congratulations to him with a hot kiss on the lips. It was our first kiss and it was great.

Then after WrestleMania was over and everyone was headed out, ready to have a celebration, John and I went out. We were in California on West Coast time. It was only after 8 o'clock where we were, but after 11 o'clock on the East Coast side where most fans were probably going to be or a few hours from it.

And WWE would be in LA for Raw and SmackDown the next two does, so we didn't have to say good-bye in the morning on Monday or anything. On Wednesday we did, though, but it was okay.

But when we were out after WrestleMania, we grabbed some grub with Adam and Amy. Then the four of us went out to a club to continue celebrating. Other superstars and divas were out where we were too. Everyone was in a good mood, even if they lost their matches.

John and I were dancing and having fun at the club. We went into our little world with it. I got a little seductive while dancing and I _really _did mean to. I was just into John and I hadn't felt that way since I was with my high school sweetheart. I think John felt the same about his girlfriend he broke up with because of being in WWE. We just clicked and soon we were kissing on the dance floor, which led to making out.

The making out was very hardcore. It was worse that Adam and Amy as the Rated-R couple, which those two would become in a few months storyline wise. But we ended up going back to my hotel room. In my room that was where the good stuff happened, actually, it was the great stuff, because John was a _great_ satisfier and pleaser.

But the next day, we were on cloud nine. Everyone could tell we had sex the night before. Amy and Adam were the only ones that didn't mind their own business. Well, Amy was my best friends, so she had the right for some details. Adam was a good friend to both John and I, and he knew how much we both had liked each other before we started dating. He just wanted to know if we really had sex. That was all. Amy was grilling for details later when we were at the arena for Raw. She got them.

"I want some cereal, Daddy," Elena said.

"Okay, we'll get you some cereal then," John said.

"What would you like, Nate?" I asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," He replied.

"Oh, that sounds good. Mommy might have some of those too."

John and I went our separate ways with Elena or Nate.

"Morning, Trish," Adam said coming up behind me.

"Hey Adam. How are you today?"

"A little sore from the Chamber last night, but I'm good. Hey Nate."

"Hi Uncle Adam. I'm glad you and Daddy won your matches last night."

"Me too, Nate, me too."

I smiled. Adam was great with kids but he didn't want any of his.

"Let's not have a Canadian party without Jay now," Jay Resno aka Christian said.

I smiled. "Hey, Jay."

"Morning, Trish. Where are John and Elena?"

"Getting Elena's breakfast."

Randy was already sitting down to breakfast. He called us to come meet him. I saw John take Elena over to where he was sitting, so John could come back and get his breakfast. I got Nate's and mine and then he and I walked over to join Randy and Elena.

"Morning, Randy," I said.

"Morning, Trish," He replied. "Hey little man."

"Hi Uncle Randy," Nathan said.

"Okay, I'm going to grab some coffee," I said. "Nathan, would you like some juice?"

"Please, Mommy."

"What about you, Princess Elena?" I asked my daughter.

"Yes, please, Mommy," She replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Hey Trish," Barbie said as I approached the beverage area.

"Hey, girl. How are you this morning?"

"I am fabulous. Just enjoying my breakfast with my boyfriend and the rest of Corre."

I smiled. Barbie was dating Paul Lloyd aka Justin Gabriel. They were so cute. She loved hanging out with him and the others of Corre.

"Good. Now were you a good girl or a bad girl last night?"

"Trish!" Barbie said.

"I'm kidding. But I'm sure you gave Paul a nice reward for his and Heath's victory last night."

Barbie turned bright red. I laughed. I got my coffee and two things of orange juice for my babies. John was back at the table when I returned. I hadn't noticed it earlier, but Elena was eating Fruity Pebbles.

"Really, John?" I asked.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Fruity Pebbles."

He and Randy both looked at Elena eating. She was enjoying them. Nate was enjoying his breakfast. The two were chatting and eating themselves. They had no idea the adults were talking about anything important.

"She wanted them," John replied.

I shook my head. I had no idea what John was going to say tonight on Raw, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

I did get an e-mail later from Dwayne.

_I received a nice video message this morning. Paul forwarded the video to me. It was sent to him by John. The video was of your daughter eating Fruity Pebbles. I also heard John's voice. He said, "Smile for Daddy, Elena."_

I shook my head. John must have done that while I getting drinks for me and the kids.

_That is real funny, Trish! Your husband is a funny man! What a great father to your kids? Well, I'll be watching Raw tonight, seeing what John has to say._

_Dwayne_

I wrote him back.

_I'm sorry, Dwayne. But my husband is a great father to our children. He's a fan favorite of the kids of the WWE Universe. I have no idea what he is going to say or do tonight on Raw. It'll be a surprise to everyone._

_Take care,_

_Trish_

I didn't say anything to John about the video. But I found Paul (Triple H) later and asked him about it. This was when we were at the arena for Raw.

"I'm sorry, Trish," Paul said. "I wasn't trying to be an ass and forward it to Dwayne. I thought he should see it. I was being a friend to him."

"You shouldn't have sent it, Paul," I said. "He said, 'What a great father to your children?' He was basically saying John wasn't a great father and he is a great father."

"I know. John is great with any kids. Hell, he was great with Aurora before you even got pregnant with Nathan and Elena."

"I know. But I don't want to tell John what Dwayne said. John will get all offended and then the shit will really start."

"The shit has already started, Trish. And it has only begun. This thing is going to get worse, because John already told me and Randy about his rap tonight."

I shook my head.

John was out at the beginning of Raw. I sat in his locker room in the back with Nathan and Elena. Anywhere he went or anywhere he and I went together, fans were asking him about Dwayne. That was he was talking about at the beginning of Raw. John said he didn't know how should feel, but oh, he knew. Footage was shown of Dwayne talking about John. The footage was of Dwayne making fun of John for his "You can't see me", and his bright colored shirts. That was it.

"I had Fruity Pebbles for breakfast, Mommy," Elena said. "Daddy said I should have them and then he did a video of me."

I smiled at Elena. "Did you enjoy your cereal this morning?"

"Yes, it was very good. But why is the Rock calling Daddy a bowl of Fruity Pebbles?"

I didn't answer her. I looked back at the screen. The camera was showing John again. He said that Dwayne was basically making fun of him and he should say something about it. Then he said if he called someone one out, he only knew one way to do it. He said he hadn't done it in awhile, but he still had a degree in Thugonomics.

"You know what, you know what, I think we need to do this here tonight," John said.

I smiled. Here comes the Dr. of Thugonomics, my very personal favorite. First, John had to get in tune with his inner-Dr. of Thugonomics. He had to clear his voice to get the "Yo, yo."

"I'm in my Fresno state of mind…Let me get my chain out for a second…Finally, the Rock came back and everyone was getting with it. Till he said I was talking trash, but he would never be specific. It's because I wasn't talking trash, Rock! It's because I was talking _truth_! You left us hanging high and dry to play a fairy with a tooth…And then you walk into this ring and tell these people I'm lame? He wore lipstick in Get Shorty and rocked a skirt in The Game Plan…This fruity pebble that you're dealing with…I'm not your average Jabroni…I'm like a big purple pin-wheel, Rock, so _go head_, blow me…"

John pulled a little purple pin-wheel from his pocket and blew on it. I was laughing and loving it, but the kids. They didn't need to hear that last part. John wore a nice smile on his face as fans cheered or booed.

"And you're eletricifying, yes, but hang with me, that's just absurd. See now you gotta tell your family you just got schooled by Barney's terd…Oh, no, wait, wait, that's your material. You can have your joke back. Just don't go racing to Witch Mountain, Rock, because your mountain is Brokeback…Oh, no, no, wait, wait, The Rock's new movie its nothing like Walking Tall. He spends the movie in a bowling alley, polishing my balls…The People's Champ? He's never with the People. Rock, your words are see through. You imitate me every time you leave. For sevens years we couldn't see you…And, and is it Rock or is it Dwayne? Pick a side, come on, son. If I was you, I'd stick with Rock, because Dwayne ain't got a Johnson. And you'll see me at WrestleMania? Well, I'll make sure not to miss it. But you ain't gonna whoop my candy ass, I'll make sure you kiss it. You're the WrestleMania host, Rock, that's your role, know it! You tell this people that you love them! _I'm here every week to show it_!"

The fans cheers.

"That's called a first round knockout. And now you know _that _I'm not playing. Run your mouth all you want, dude. It doesn't matter, whatcha saying!"

Oh, my God, that was really intense. Holy crap! Oh, I was going to get a nasty e-mail from Dwayne. He didn't have my cell phone. So he would not call me. I had changed my cell phone number awhile ago when I got a new cell phone. I never bothered to give it to him, but my e-mail has been the same for like five years.

I hoped nobody did give Dwayne my cell phone number. That wouldn't end, well.

John came into the locker room a few minutes later. I just sat on the sofa and didn't say anything. The kids were on the floor playing now that Daddy had been shown at work.

"How about that?" John asked.

I looked at me. "No, not as hot as you used to be when you were the Dr. of Thugonomics," I said.

"Ouch!"

I smiled. He sat down next to me.

"Am I in trouble?"

I shrugged. I leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "Just as long as the kids aren't repeating what you said."

"Oh, yeah, I didn't even think about that. But I got my point across."

"You did."

"Any e-mails yet?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well, it's only a matter of time."

He got down on the floor with the kids to play. I got a text message. It wasn't from Dwayne, thank the lord. It was from Randy's wife, Samantha.

_Oh, my goodness, Trish! That was crazy! Randy told me John had told him his rap for tonight, but I never expected anything like that._

I replied:

_I know! It was intense. I'm not looking forward to an e-mail from Dwayne._

Sam: _He's still e-mailing you?_

Me: _Yep! Today John got Elena to have Fruity Pebbles for breakfast, because she wanted cereal. Well, while I was getting drinks for me and the kids, John, recorded a video of her eating them. Then he sent the video to Paul, who forwarded it to Dwayne. Dwayne emailed me and something about it. He said 'what a great father for your kids?'_

Sam: _WTF? John is a great father!_

Me: _That's what Paul said. I talked to him about the video. He said he only sent it, because he was being a friend to Dwayne._

Sam: _Wow, is _everyone_ going to get in the middle of this between John and Dwayne. _

Me: _I don't know. I'm in the middle of it, already. WrestleMania week is not going to be pleasant!_

Sam: _So you and the kids will be there?_

Me: _Yeah, Shawn's getting inducted in the HoF. I want to see it in person._

I had missed WrestleMania the last couple years, because of the kids. But this year, I was going to be there. The kids and I were all going to be with Daddy WrestleMania week. I actually had an idea about inviting John's dad to come with us and take care of the kids, so John and I could enjoy ourselves a couple nights during that week, particularly April 1st, since it was the sixth anniversary of our very first date.

Sam: _Well, I look forward to seeing you and the kids._

Me: _Me too. I can't wait to see you and Alanna. Nate and Elena have been having so much with Aurora and Murphy the last few days. But we want Alanna._

Sam: _I know. Maybe we could work something out to go on the road with our husbands at the same time._

Me: _What makes things worse is I have to be in L.A. for a couple weeks to film Tough Enough._

Sam: _When does that start?_

Me: _Like now!_

Sam: _Are you supposed to be out there now?_

Me: _Soon enough._

Sam: _What are you going to do with the kids?_

_Maybe I could come to LA with Alanna, and then Randy and John when they're not on the road could come out there too. We could all have so much fun!_

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" John asked.

"I've been texting Sam and I told her I'll be going to L.A. soon to start filming Tough Enough and asked about the kids. Then she said she and Alanna should go there too. Then you and Randy could come be with us then."

John laughed. "Oh, babe, that would work. You just have to talk to Randy about that."

_Oh, yes, just talk to Randy._

Sam replied: _Way ahead of you!_

Well, plans were made. Sam and Alanna would come join me in L.A. while I did Tough Enough. Randy and John would then come join us when the Raw roster wasn't traveling. It was just for the rest of February and the whole of March. Sam and I agreed we would get someone to help her watch the kids. I think three kids were a little much for Sam. She was also three months pregnant.

But we were so excited. Elena and Nathan were excited to hear they would get to see Aunt Sam and Alanna soon.

Original plans were for me to take the kids to L.A. and get a nanny. John would then come join me once he was not traveling with the WWE. But now having Sam and Alanna coming to join us would make things better. The kids would have a friend to play with and Sam would make sure my kids were taken of with the person I would hire to help her.

Randy did not mind this at all. He just told Sam to take care of herself while in L.A. But he got an idea and decided to make a phone call to one of old friends, Stacy Keibler. Stacy was living in L.A. Stacy and Randy were best friends. Her boyfriend, Geoff Stults of five years was a nice guy. Yeah, Stacy and Randy would be a cute couple, but Randy _is_ very happy with Sam.

But Stacy would make sure Sam took care of herself. Sam and Stacy really liked each other. Oh, that would be fun. I couldn't wait to see Stacy. I missed her, Amy, and Torrie. We four were trouble makers when Nora, Gail, and Lisa got released in 2004. If you added Lisa Marie to it, it was a lot of fun.

Chapter 5

I did get an e-mail from Dwayne about John's rap.

_What the fuck was that? Your husband rapped to me! He just rapped to me! _

_Your husband is an asshole, Trish! What the hell do you see in him? His Dr. of Thugonomics gimmick was the most stupid one ever. He _disrespected_ me and I have had enough! And if you _were _ever my friend, Trish, you would say something to your no good husband._

_I went to Hollywood to accomplish more goals. I had done all I wanted in the WWE. I opened the damn door for your husband to be in movies._

I replied:

_Calm down, Dwayne! _

_First off, you called out John last week. Second off, he's right about you not being here every week like he has. He's had injuries but then he has come back to work and does his thing in the ring._

_I am still your friend and always have been. I just do not want to be in the middle of this between you and John. I also do not appreciate you calling my husband no good. He is a great husband to me and loves me! If you _were_ ever my friend, you would apologize for trashing my husband about being no good._

_I never said anything about Dany. I respected her and she never said anything nasty about me. _

_You called out John and he is answering you._

_Trish_

I did not tell John about my e-mail from Dwayne. I forwarded a copy of it with my response to a couple people just to see it. After they read it, they texted me and agreed with.

Stephanie said this: _I'm so sorry, Trish._

Me: _Don't be. John spoke the truth in his article, but what Dwayne said in the e-mail is true too. It's a good thing I'm headed out to L.A. Wednesday. Sam and Alanna are going to come join me and the kids._

Stephanie: _Cool! You have an excuse if you're late for training. You have two kids. My dad understands. Hell, Steve, loves you and won't say anything._

Me: _I know. _

Well, Tuesday, John, the kids and I headed back to our home in Florida. Then the next day, on Wednesday, I flew to Los Angeles. John and the kids flew out with me. Sam and Alanna would fly out on Friday.

But my residences in L.A. for the next month or so would be a penthouse hotel room. It had three bedrooms, which was good when John and Randy would be there with us. The kids could all share a room, and then Sam and I could have our own.

I wouldn't mind the kids sleeping with me while John is gone, but when Daddy comes, they're getting kicked out. I'm going to be getting busy with my husband.

The kids loved it. They loved the new atmosphere. They were very excited for Sam and Alanna coming to join us too. I don't think Randy liked it too much, but Sam had begged and pleaded with him, because she wanted to see me.

We did get two visitors the first day we were in L.A: Steve Austin and Stacy Keibler. I was glad for both of them, mainly, Steve, because I wanted to talk to him about Dwayne. He also knew Dwayne and he could tell me what to do with this whole thing.

"I don't know what to tell you, Trish," Steve said. "You just have to stay out of the whole thing. You have children. The only big thing you should worry about is if they come face-to-face. Once they come face-to-face it is going to be bad."

"Oh, God, yeah," I said. "Dwayne sent me an e-mail on Monday twice. Elena was eating Fruity Pebbles and John recorded a video of her on his phone. He sent it to Paul and he forwarded it to Dwayne out of respect. Dwayne e-mailed me and said, 'what a great father for your children?' Then he sent me an e-mail after John's rap. He said John was disrespectful and asked what I saw in him. He also said if I was ever his friend I would say something to my no good husband."

Steve shook his head. "I'm sorry, Trish. John is a great husband and father. I think Dwayne is taking it a little far."

"I don't know what to do."

"Well, just focus on being out here. Don't worry about what is going on with Dwayne and John on Raw, unless Dwayne suddenly shows up on Raw again. Just come train the contestants and show them what you can do."

"Yeah, I'll get them to do Yoga and maybe you."

"Not a chance."

I laughed.

On Friday, I said good-bye to my husband until sometime next week. Thee kids were sad that John was leaving, but their mood changed when we picked Sam and Alanna up from the airport.

"Auntie Sammy! Auntie Sammy!" Nathan shouted seeing Sam and Alanna. He wanted to run up to them, but I held him and Elena back until they got up to us.

Since 9/11 security was very tight in airports. You couldn't really go to the actual gate to retrieve your passengers aboard that one plane. You had to wait for them at a certain point away from the gate.

Well, my kids and I were at that point.

"Hello Cena wife and children," Sam said.

"Hello Orton wife and child," I said.

We both smiled at each other and hugged. Elena was already hugging Alanna. It was very cute. Nathan wanted to see Sam more than Alanna. I was next to hug Alanna. Sam hugged both Nathan and Elena.

After our greetings, Sam and I made sure we had all three kids and then headed over to baggage claim. We grabbed Sam and Alanna's bags and then headed out. Once back to the penthouse hotel room suite, the kids took off to play. I helped Sam get settled. She sent Randy a text message to let him know she and Alanna made it to L.A. in one piece and were save with me and the twins.

"He was not very happy when I asked about coming out here with Alanna," Sam said after she sent the text.

"I think it's because your pregnant and not at home with family," I replied.

"It is, but I'm here with you."

"Yeah, and you're going to help me keep my mind off this whole Dwayne/John thing."

"Of course, so tomorrow you're going to _finally_ make an appearance for Tough Enough."

"Yeah, I need to. Booker is out there today."

"Why'd you agree to doing Tough Enough if you have the kids?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "Well, I was kind of hoping to get my acting career going and be main character or something on original series of the USA Network."

Sam smiled. "Kind of like how John made one appearance on Psyche?"

"Yes, but I want to be full on in a show."

"WWE movies should do a movie with you."

I laughed. "And John."

Sam chuckled. "That would be hilarious. He needs a brunette to save. He has saved blondes in the Marine and 12 Rounds."

"Which did you like better: The Marine or 12 Rounds?"

"They were both good. But I think I liked 12 Rounds better."

"Me too."

"The funny thing is the actress that played Molly was in Walking Tall with Dwayne."

"Oh, my goodness, you're right!" I said.

"Hmm, did you like working with John Cena more or Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson more?"

"For me, I liked working with John more. That match he and I had with Carlito in 2006 and then our match in 2008 versus Glamarella."

"Yes, and in that match with you, John, and Carlito you got a nice RKO from my favorite WWE Superstar."

I smiled. "I loved it. I loved working with John, finally, and then Adam, Amy, and Randy."

"Do you spit or swallow?"

I burst out laughing. "No one will ever know. Man, I hated that T-shirt of Carlito's."

"I liked his apple gimmick, though."

"Yeah, except when he actually spit on someone."

"Nasty."

Well, the next day, even though it was Saturday, the Tough Enough contestants were getting trained. Sam had control of the kids, while I headed to train these contestants. Steve was there, along with Bill Demott. He had been a trainer in Season III of Tough Enough back in 2002. Bill worked the contestants hard. Hey, if you wanna be in this business you gotta show us you can work through the pressure.

Many of us had to work through injuries. That's the pressure.

I had a lot of fun being there. I made these rookies do some yoga. I liked to do relaxing yoga, but I made these guys and girls sweat. Demott was even doing it with us. He loved it, because it got the contestants to sweat.

"Great job, everyone," I said. "It was great working with you all today. I'm going to try and be here as much as I can, but I also have two children to worry about and they are _one_ my top priorities. Don't any of you give me shit for having children! I was in this business for six and half years straight before I went to take the step in my life, which was marriage and motherhood.

"I met my husband through this business and I still love it. That is why I am here. But if there something wrong with one of my kids, or both, I'm going to be taking care of them, especially with when their father is out on the road traveling.

"I paid my dues for this business and I deserve respect. So do not give me shit if I come back after a day or so of absence. I am _one _of your trainers. _You_ _show_ us respect, but _you_ have to _earn_ our respect too!"

"Trish, is right all," Demott said. "We all make sacrifices for this business, but when it comes to our own family and personal issues away from WWE family, we have to go there and take care of those. So Trish might have to take care of her kids and that is her family away from the WWE family. And you _earn_ our respect and you _respect _us now. We're here training you. We had to go through what you're going through right now

"We paid our dues. Now it's your turn to pay your dues!"

I was very glad Bill understood that I had kids and they needed me when John would be on the road. I was not going to have Samantha handle my kids and Alanna while being pregnant all by herself. Yes, I said we'd find someone to help her, but I really wasn't going to. She was fine with that.

I decided that I'd be training with the contestants a couple times a week. I wanted to see my husband while he was off the road with WWE. Steve and Bill were both cool with coming a couple days a week. They knew I had kids and I also wanted to see my husband.

Later that night, Sam and I were hanging out in the living room. The kids were all in bed and now it was friend time. I got e-mail alert on my cell phone. I checked it just to see if it were anyone important: my parents, sisters, John's relatives or other friends. Sometimes it was easier just to write a long e-mail then text or talk on the phone. A lot of people didn't like talking on the phone, which was understandable when you have that silence after awhile.

"Ooh, an e-mail," I said. "Let's see who it's from." I reached for my phone on the coffee table.

"Anyone good?" Sam asked after I pressed a couple buttons.

"It's from Dwayne."

"Really?"

I nodded my head. "He hasn't sent me an e-mail since last Monday after John's rap."

"Yeah, you told me about that and then what you wrote. What does he say?"

I read the e-mail out loud:

_Trish,_

_I am very sorry. You are right. I needed a few days to think, which I have. I will actually be answering John tomorrow night on Raw. I shouldn't say anything bad about your husband to you. That is not fair to you_

_I'm sorry. Forgive me, _please_!_

_Dwayne_

"Yeah, but he'll say something bad about John tomorrow night on Raw when answers him. He's not saying it directly to you, but you'll still see it," Sam said.

I didn't pay attention to what she said.

The "forgive me, please" was what got me. **It shouldn't have gotten me.** I e-mailed him back, which I could do right from my phone. I loved smart phones.

_Dwayne,_

_I forgive you. _

_I'm in Los Angeles right now with my kids. I went to train the contestants of Tough Enough today. I made them do yoga. I usually do the relaxing kind, but today I made them sweat good. Bill Demott did it with us and he loved it. Steve refused, though._

_It was a really great day_

_Trish_

"What did you say back?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "I'm going to go check on Elena and Nathan."

"Okay."

I got up and headed into my room where they were asleep. I got a quick response from Dwayne as I walked to my room. I stopped and read it

_Yeah, you got get Steve to do anything. So how about instead of exchanging e-mails we exchange text messages?_

He gave me his cell phone number. I quickly put it in my phone and then sent him a text. I checked on the kids. They were okay.

I was texting Dwayne the rest of the night. Sam knew something was up, because she kept wondering who I was talking to. I told her it was no one. She knew if it were John or anyone else I would tell her who it was. But she knew it was Dwayne.

Chapter 6

The next night at the beginning of Raw, neither John nor Randy was the first one to be seen. It was Paul addressing the WWE Universe about having done everything he had wanted to in the WWE, but he wanted to end the Undertaker's streak at WrestleMania. He ended up taking Sheamus out too.

The kids all went to bed at 9:30. They missed getting to see their daddies on TV. Sam and I both watched, though. It was announced that Randy and CM Punk would face each other at WrestleMania. We already knew that, because our hubbies told us their future storylines as soon as they know about them and when they'll have watches.

John was put in a match versus Alex Riley in a Steel Cage match.

Sam and I sent text messages to our husband back and forth all night during Raw. I also texted Dwayne as well. He and I had been talking all night and day from last night. It was really nice talking to him like old times. Sam didn't say anything about it, but she knew what was going on. I knew she did.

But Dwayne told me what was going on with his family. I loved to hear about them. He told me about Simone, who was nine years old now. I talked to him about my family and my twins. I sent a picture of them from my phone that I had saved. He sent me a recent picture of Simone. She was beautiful.

But while I was texting Dwayne, I was also neglecting my husband.

"Why the hell isn't she answering me?" John asked Randy.

"I don't know," Randy replied. "I'll ask Sammy."

"Yeah, if Sammy is writing you back quicker than my wife then Trish is talking to someone else or ignoring me."

"I'm on it, Man."

I saw Sam look over at me. She then continued hitting buttons on her phone.

"Reply from Sammy," Randy said to John. "Uh-oh."

"What?" John asked.

"_Last night Trish got an e-mail from Dwayne. He asked her to forgive him about talking bad about John to her. I said she was still going to see Dwayne talking about John, because he'll answer John on Raw tonight._

"_She ignored me and I think she sent him an e-mail back. Then last night and all today she has been texting someone, but she said it was nobody when I asked. Normally she would tell me. I think its Dwayne._"

Randy looked at John.

"It's ignoring me to sent messages to him?" John asked.

"I'll take care of that," Randy said.

I suddenly received a message from Randy:

_Hey, why I am getting replies from Sammy and you're not answering John?_

"Oh, shit!" I said. I quickly responded to John.

_Sorry, baby! I'm talking with someone else!_

John: _You're forgiven depending on the person you're talking to other than me!_

"Are you kidding me?" I thought. "Sam must have told Randy and he told John."

I looked at Sam. She had her eyes on the TV, watching Raw. There was a Divas' match on right now. Dwayne had to stop talking, because his address to John was coming up after the Divas' match.

I replied back to John: _Dwayne. I'm talking to Dwayne._

John: _Is he being nice?_

Me: _Yes, we're talking about family and kids._

John: _Good. That's good. Are you watching Raw?_

Me: _Of course, I'm watching Raw! I can't wait to see you and Alex Riley go at it and in a steel cage. That'll be fun. The kids were put to bed at 9:30 and disappointed they didn't get see either of you._

John: _Well, we'll be in L.A. tomorrow._

Me: _Looking forward to it!_

John and I continued to talk until Dwayne's response to John came on. I knew John wanted his full attention on this.

First, it started with Dwayne wearing a cap, one of John's and I think a necklace of John's merchandize as well. He was making fun of John. He then suddenly ripped off the cap and necklace. He did his "Finally, the Rock has come back…" to wherever.

He commented about John's rap. He was not happy about it. I knew this already.

"You rapped to me…You addressed me in the form of…rap…Well, of course you did, cause that's how the guy in the purple shirt and his dog tag chains and his jean shorts. Yeah, yeah, hustle, loyalty, respect, yeah, thugonomics, yeah…I thought it was funny. It was real funny…Let me remind you and the world how this whole thing started. It all started with you, John Cena, publicly running your mouth about me. Calling me a liar, when I say I love the WWE. You said don't jerk you or the fans around by saying I love this business and not coming back…John, by saying that you insulted me and my family.

"Let me tell you something, my love for the WWE is endless! I grew up in the WWE! I was born into the WWE! My blood is the WWE! My grandfather…"

He then talked about his grandfather and father. He also talked about his collection of Championship titles that he proudly displayed.

"I didn't show love, because I accomplished my goals in the WWE and I wanted to achieve more…I knew that if I made it in Hollywood outside the WWE then that meant one important thing: that I just opened the door for the WWE. Hell, open the door for the entire WWE locker room. I helped open the door, John Cena, for you! …Paved the way for you! And what do you do, you publicly insult and knock the People's Champion. Well, John Cena, there are consequences. You're going to pay for running your mouth! Now you have just made an open plea for me to bring me and trust me there is like no else on this planet, under God's hot sun no one else like the Rock brings it. I bring it!

"Now you have just opened a door yourself and on the other side, staring right back at you is the Jabroni beating, pie eating, trail-blazing, eyebrow raising, Cena, you say what you want, you read what you sow, the Rock will kick your monkey ass all the way from here to Buffalo…The Rock is hosting WrestleMania, but more importantly, John Cena, he'll be addressing you sooner than you think!"

"He sure is full of himself," Sam said.

I looked over at her.

"Because when the Rock addresses John Cena like a man…The Rock is with the millions and millions (fans)…John Cena, the Rock ain't no rapper and clearly neither are you! But open your ears and shut your mouth and listen to this very special gift from the People's Champion to you…The Rock is back to scratch a major itch, so enjoy your Fruity Pebbles you Yabba Dabba Bitch…the Rock will address you like a man, in these eyes you'll be looking and in that exact moment, you will smell what the Rock is cooking!"

Sam looked at me. "Text messages now?"

"John was insulting his family," I said.

"Yes, but your _best friend_ just insulted _your husband_. The shit is not going to end, Trish! Dwayne has sucked you into the middle of this. I know you were texting him last night and then all-day today. You forgave him! He insulted your husband and said he was no good! John is great!"

"I know my husband is great. But Dwayne is my friend!"

"Well, so am I."

"Dwayne technically did open the door to Hollywood for the guys in the locker room. Hell, he opened it up for Randy and not just John. Randy is in a movie," I said.

"Yeah, I know that. I know everything that goes on with my husband and I don't ignore him to talk to another man you is talking trash about him!"

Sam got up and left the living room.

I didn't hear from John, because he match was soon coming up with Alex Riley. I did hear from Randy, because he yelled at me for being a bitch to his wife.

_Sam fucking came out to L.A. to keep you company. And you're being a bitch to her now? That is not fair. John is your husband! You hadn't talked to the Rock in years until two weeks ago when he first e-mailed you. He had been out of your life for those years like he was out of the WWE Universe's life for seven years. John was there for the fans like he was there for you. It took a couple years for you and John to get together, but he was there!_

I gave a sigh. Randy was right.

I got up from the sofa in the living room and went to Sam's room. I knocked on the door.

"Sam," I said, opening the door.

"What?" She said.

Alanna and the twins were asleep in the third room.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you," I said. "Randy set me straight, so thank you."

I went to leave.

"Wait, Trish, come talk to me, please," She said.

I sighed. I went and sat on the bed with her. "This whole thing is crazy."

"Yeah, Dwayne sucked you in. That was what he wanted. You said you two got very when worked together in late 2001."

"Yeah, we did."

"Maybe Dwayne still has feelings for you and he's hoping that he can drive you and John apart, so he can make a move on you."

I was quiet for a few minutes and thought.

_Dwayne shows up on Raw two weeks ago and says he's the host for WrestleMania 27. He calls out John. He then e-mails after we really haven't talked in years, even by e-mail. He then talks a lot of trash about John. He apologizes for it and we text message. We talked last night and then all-day today. I ignored John to talk to him more. I am a mediator between John and Dwayne. I shouldn't be. _

"I think you're right, Sam," I said. "I think you're right."

"I am right! Randy agrees with me."

"I know who to ask about it." I sent a message to Paul asking him.

The last time I really saw Dwayne was at my wedding to John. He came to that with Dany. But then I did see him again at the Hall of Fame Induction ceremony in 2008. He did keep his distant when I was backstage with John talking to Ric Flair. That was the last WrestleMania I had been at in the last three years. I would be there this year, because Shawn was getting inducted.

Paul replied back: _Yeah, Dwayne always wondered what you saw in John. He wondered why you were marrying him. He still had feelings for you then and at WM 24 at the Hall of Fame. He was really pissed then. He had been hoping you'd apologize for John's comments in the Sun in the UK in February of 2008. I heard from Dwayne after you had passed the news to everyone about your pregnancy with the twins, he was not happy. I think that kind of set him and Dany up to get divorced. I think he might have explained to her about his feelings for you and everything. _

I replied back: _Did Dwayne really think I was going to leave my husband for him?_

Paul: _Well, you know what I'm going to be honest with you. He told me he called out John and e-mailed you was to piss John off and get you on his side. He wants you! And he'll do anything to get you, even break up a marriage!_

"Did you know this?" I asked.

"He told Randy," Sam said. "Randy told me."

"I don't believe this."

Chapter 7

Well, John and Randy both flew out to Los Angeles the next day like they planned. The kids were all excited to see their dads. Alanna was also excited to see "Uncle John". Sam was excited to see him too. John and I needed to have a serious chat, though. It might have to wait until once the kids were in bed, because they were going to want to soak up as much time with him as they could.

It was going to be Daddies and Kids time as soon as they arrived.

John and Randy took a car service from the airport to the hotel. When they arrived, the kids were screaming and running. That was a typical thing at home when John came home. Sam said Alanna had been doing it since she could walk. They both loved it.

Sam and I both smiled as we walked over to our husbands. Before John could say hello to me, though, Alanna got his attention. I smiled as Randy hugged and kissed Sam.

"Hey beautiful," John said, getting my attention from our friends.

I smiled. "Hi." I kissed him lightly on the lips and then hugged him very tightly. He knew something was up. He knew what it was too.

"We'll talk later," He said.

I nodded my head.

"Hey, Daddy," Nathan said.

"What?"

"Let's wrestle."

"Oh, you're on little man."

John, Randy, and the kids all played around. That wore the kids out and they were all ready for a nap. John and I took the time to talk while the kids napped. Both Randy and Sam went nap as well. John and I went to my room where we talked.

"I know what Dwayne is trying to do, baby," John said. "Randy told me a couple weeks ago after he talked to Paul."

"I talked to Paul last night and he said what was going on. Randy told Sam. I asked if she had known. She did," I said.

"Yeah, well, he's not getting you!"

I smiled. "No. I made a vow to be married to you until death due us part. And I don't plan on dying until I'm 100 and something years old."

"So I get you for a least seven more years?"

"Yes."

"Sounds good."

I smiled. "I had feelings for Dwayne, but I accepted a long time ago that the only way he and I would ever be together was if I was single and he wasn't married. Well, that changed. You came into my life. We were friends first, but once we were together I never looked back at my feelings for Dwayne. I still wanted to be friends, but that was all. I wanted to be with you and I got that.

"I _will not_ let him drive a wedge between us. He can say what he wants to say. I won't read his e-mails or texts. I'll tell him I know his plan and it will not work. You can say what you want to say. I don't care! I only want to be with one man and his name is John Felix Anthony Cena Jr."

John smiled. "Good name."

"No, it's a great name, because he got it from his father, who taught me how to be a great man of a husband and father."

"That he did. That he did."

"I want to do something after Tough Enough is over."

"What's that?"

"I want another baby."

John smiled. "Don't you mean two more babies, because we obviously make two of them at a time?"

"No, I just release two eggs at a time."

"Two babies at a time."

I shook my head.

"I would love to have another baby, Trish. We _will have_ another baby. We'll have it whenever you want it."

"I'd actually like it now, but that's not going to happen."

"Well, we could practice a little."

I smiled. "A little. We need a lot of practice."

John smirked. "I'm here for three days so there is lots of time for it."

John grabbed hold of me and pinned me down to the bed. His body weight felt good on top of me. He pulled my shirt and his off. Then his mouth was on top of mine, kissing me and his hands on my body, caressing my skin.

My cell phone suddenly went off. I had special ringtones set for my family and friends for when they were texting me or calling me. I had set one up for Dwayne and I hadn't changed anything since last night when I found out his game plan. And it was Dwayne sending a message.

John and I stopped doing what we were doing.

"Who the hell is that?" John asked.

"Dwayne," I replied, reaching for my phone.

"Give me that phone."

I handed my cell phone to John. He took it and quickly responded to the text. He read out loud as he typed:

_Trish is a little busy right now, Dwayne! She and I (her husband, 'The Yabba Dabba Bitch') are trying to have sex! You _only wish_ you could be having sex with her! –John_

I laughed. There was a quick reply.

"Ooh, not very nice. _You're no good for her, Cena!_" John started typing away on my phone. "_If I were no good for her, Dwayne, she would have left me a long time ago! Her family all think I'm good for her and so do her best friends outside the WWE!_"

I shook my head. John was enjoying this.

Dwayne: _They haven't seen through you!_

John on my phone: _Well, Paul, Stephanie, Amy, Shawn, and many others within the WWE know I'm not playing a game. You were married at the time and _had_ your chance with her. But at least, you _were_ a descent man not to leave your wife and daughter for her. Trish wouldn't have liked that matter very much anyway. You have no change with her now, because she won't be leaving me anytime soon. Now excuse me, _my _wife and I am trying to enjoy our time together while _our_ kids are napping_._ See ya at WrestleMania!_

"Now where were we?" John asked.

I grinned. I took my phone from him and put it on vibrate. It vibrating right after, but we ignored it.

My husband and I got back to our doings.

Chapter 8

Well, it was nice being in L.A. with John and the Ortons. On Wednesday, I headed to put some Tough Enough contestants through some sweating yoga again. My husband and our friends took the kids out while I was being trainer.

I still couldn't get Steve to do any yoga. But he and I did have a nice chat.

"What's the situation with Dwayne?" Steve asked.

"Oh, well, Monday night there were some new developments," I said.

"What?"

"Well, it turns out Dwayne still has feelings for me and is jealous of John. He was hoping to get between John and me, so we'd be fighting and break up. Paul told me this last night. I asked Sammy if she knew and she said Paul told Randy and Randy told her."

"Oh, that's just fucked up, Trish. I couldn't believe Dwayne would do that."

"I still have the text message from Paul on Monday night." I pulled out my cell phone and went into my text messages. I found the one from Paul and gave my phone to Steve. Steve read it.

"Whoa, Paul wouldn't lie about that. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to exchange texts or-emails anymore."

"Wait, you were texting Dwayne?"

"Yeah, we started texting on Sunday night and then were doing it all day Monday. It was easier than writing e-mails. I was kind of ignoring John to talk to him."

Steve nodded his head. "You won't exchange any messages with him anymore? You won't have any contact with him whatsoever?"

"Not through electronic devices. I'll only see him at WrestleMania and that's it. I am making an appearance on Raw a week after you, actually."

"What do they have you up to?"

"I'll be in a match versus Vickie Guerrero. Dolph Ziggler is going to be part of the Raw roster starting next Monday since he got fired from SmackDown by Teddy. An e-mail will come from the GM and he or she will say Dolph has a job as part of the Raw roster, but Vickie can if she wins her match the following week on Raw against me."

Steve smiled. "Isn't it a build up for a match for you at WrestleMania?"

"Yes."

(A/N: This true. They are building up a match for Trish to be in a tag match at WrestleMania. What I've read on wrestling news sites it'll be Trish, Kelly, and a superstar, John Morrison from what I read. They'll be against LayCool and Dolph Ziggler. Not surprising actually since Trish helped Kelly out with LayCool at Elimination Chamber.)

"Awesome. I'm going to lay a spoiler on for you too."

"Oh, do tell."

"Since I'm going to be on Raw this Monday and Cole is going to name his special guest referee for his match versus Lawler, I'll actually be that referee. Cole will say it's me, but it'll really be JBL. They are in the ring and JBL is about to sign a contract when I come ruin the fun. I'll knock JBL on his ass and be drinking beer and having fun with the fans and then I'll sign the contract."

I laughed. "This WrestleMania is going to be awesome! Oh, I'm using the Miz's words now. That's a no-no since he'll be facing John."

Steve chuckled.

"I do have to tell you Dwayne sent me a text message yesterday when John and I were about to make love. I had sent a special ringtone for Dwayne. John wondered who it was and I said who. He told me to give him the phone. I'll find the messages for you."

"John used your phone to text Dwayne?"

"Yep. Here, read away."

Steve took my phone and read the messages exchanged between John and Dwayne. He shook his head.

"I'd hope this would end here," He said.

"Oh, it won't," I said. "John will respond to Dwayne's segment from next Monday. He twitted something about it being the final knockout."

Steve nodded his head. "Be careful with those two, Trish. This is not over by a long shot. I've known Dwayne for a long time."

"Well, it'll take a whole lot for John's and my relationship to end! If John and I have a fight or anything, I will not go crying to Dwayne. I will go crying to anyone, but him!"

"You can come crying to me. I love you like a sister, Trish."

"Thanks, Steve. I love you like a brother. I remember on John's and my second date at HoF 2005, you sat next to me just because you wanted to be the "big brother."

"Well, I wanted to make sure John didn't get handsy with you."

"I could have used you the next night on our third date after WrestleMania 21."

Steve laughed. "No, I saw you and Cena together. You two were like magnets. I think you and him both deserved a great night."

I smiled. "Thanks, Steve." I gave him a hug.

"I'll see you Friday maybe?"

"Yes."

"All right, enjoy the rest of your time with John."

"I will."

I had blocked Dwayne's number on my cell phone so I didn't receive text messages or phone calls from him. The guy needed to take the hint. Well, he didn't, because he sent me an e-mail. I got the alert as I was heading back to the hotel.

Dwayne's e-mail:

_What the hell? Why can't I text you? Did your husband do something to your phone while he was using it to text me?_

I sent reply. I was sitting in the parking lot of the hotel.

_Actually, no! I blocked you! I know your little game! Paul told me what the hell is going on!_

_You are trying to break my husband and me up, so you can make a move on me. Well, get over it, Dwayne! I _had_ feelings for you, _yes_, but those feelings disappeared awhile after my friendship with John developed._

_John and I had the friendship you and I did. It took John and me awhile for John's and my relationship to develop into something more than friends. But it happened! I fell hard! I fell _real _hard for him! Our third date was what did it!_

_John and I were out celebrating our wins from WM 21 and we at a club dancing. He and I both got swept away into each other and went into our own world. My dancing got seductive and that really got us going. We were then making out and after awhile we went back to _my _hotel room and had sex for the first time. _

_But no, our first night together was not just sex. It was us making love for the first time. I was in love with John, but it took me a few weeks to a few months to admit it. But he has said he fell hard for me too._

_You never crossed my mind _again_ with wanting more than just being friends. I wanted to be with John and I have been for nearly six years._

_We have two children and once I'm done with Tough Enough, he and I am going to have another baby. We are going to complete our family. Once Tough Enough and WrestleMania are over, I am going to go back in the dark from wrestling for awhile. _

_I do want to pursue an acting career, but I want to do it through the USA Network. I want to be on an original series of theirs. _

_My husband supports me and I "retired" from wrestling to start a family with him. I love having my son and daughter, and being at home with them. I miss the ring sometimes, but I have come back and done appearances. I still do get in the ring when the kids and I are on the road with John. I get in the ring and have some fun before its time for everyone to get ready for houseshows or Raw._

_But I stepped away from the ring for awhile to have a family with the man I loved. Do not blame John for me for stepping away from the ring. I know that is what you are doing, because you hate him, because he has me. I am something you want! But you also hate John for running his mouth. _

_In this business, everyone runs their mouth about somebody. A couple months ago, Kevin Nash and Sean Waltman were doing an interview with someone and them saying stuff about Chris Farley (Sheamus) and Stu Bennett (Wade Barrett). Hogan was even saying something about Bret Hart recently. Bret shot right back at him too. _

_We all run our mouths about someone. It is a daily thing of life. Kids go through it with school. It's a thing of life._

_You know what John said in his article is the truth and you know his rap was true too. And this Monday, you'll get the final knockout! John never disrespected you father or grandfather. The only he disrespected them is directing saying their name and then something after. He never did that. Everything was aimed at you!_

_Have a nice life!_

_Trish_

I sent the e-mail and then got out of my rental car and headed inside.

"Mommy, Mommy," Elena said, running to greet me.

"Hi sweetie." I picked her up and gave her a big hug. I was sweaty from working with the contestants today. I hadn't showered yet. I would shortly be headed there.

"Hey Trish," Sam said from the sofa in the living room.

"Hi. Hi Randy. Hi Alanna."

Alanna gave me a wave. Nathan and John were playing video games. They were playing a wrestling video game, of course. John was playing as himself and Nate was playing as Paul.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"Nate, because I have been out of commission for awhile from playing this video game," John said.

"Sorry, my fault," I laughed. Sam and Randy looked at me. "I don't let him practice when the kids are napping or sleeping."

Sam smiled. "It's your time to be together."

"Yeah," Randy said.

"That is fine by me," John said. "But I hate it when my own son beats me." John threw his control down and pointed to the TV with his hand. Nate had just beaten him. Or Triple H had beaten John Cena in the video game.

"Yay," Nathan said. "I win."

"I wanna play," Elena said from my arms. I was still holding her.

"Okay, Elena, come play with your brother," John said.

I put Elena down and she ran over to take over for John. He got up. He came over and greeted me with a kiss.

"I got another e-mail today," I said.

"You did?" Sam asked.

"I thought you blocked him?" Randy asked.

"Only on her phone," John said.

"I sent him a nice long e-mail bad via my cell phone," I said. I pulled my phone out and let John read it. "I'm going to go take a shower. Let them read it when you're done."

"No problem."

I headed back to my room then.

Twenty minutes later, I was out of the shower and John was in the room waiting for me.

"Very nice message, baby," He said. "I thank you for that!"

"You're welcome." I was just in a towel. I went over to the dresser to get some clothes.

"How about you forget about getting dressed altogether?"

I smiled at him. "Are Sam and Randy going to keep the kids distracted?"

John nodded his head with a smirk.

"Well, sorry, babe. I want to get dressed and relax with the kids. Maybe later, though."

"You can't blame a guy for trying."

"Nope," I said.

I got dressed and then John and I headed back into the living room. All the adults decided to put a movie on and relax. We put a movie on for the kids. When the kids were distracted from us parents, it was nice.

Later that night, once the kids were bed, us adults all sat and talked.

"You might have sent an e-mail telling him how you felt, but he'll still go after John," Randy said.

"That's fine," I said. "Dwayne just needs to leave me out of it."

"Do I need to leave you out of it?" John asked.

"Well, I don't want you to rub it in his face. That is high school. We're adults. Let's be adults."

"Okay."

John looked at Randy. Randy looked at him. He shook his head telling John not to listen.

"I see you over there, Randal," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"We're not going to rub it his face."

"Come on, your theme song says it all: "It's my turn to burn." Let's burn the man."

"Wow, you are so mean."

"The man is going to see it anyway at WrestleMania."

"Okay, Randy, seriously," Sam said. "You are being all high school. That is something high school boys would do. 'Oh, I have the girl that my enemy likes. Let's rub it in that she's mine.' Response from friend: 'Hell yeah!' I mean come on."

I know Randy was pissed, because of Dwayne _trying_ to wedge his best friend away from his wife, who was also his best friend. But I wanted us to move pass this thing. It wasn't going to happen, though. Because John was going to rub it in that _I was his wife_ to Dwayne. It didn't matter what I said to him.

Chapter 9

Well, I didn't receive an e-mail back from Dwayne. That was nice. There was peace for a few days. On Friday, however, John and Randy said their good-byes to me, Sam, and the kids, and then headed off to go work. Sam took care of the kids, while I went to train with the Tough Enough contestants. This was right after John and Randy left when I headed out.

As soon as I arrived, Steve pulled me aside and asked what was going on with Dwayne. I told him about sending the e-mail and not getting a response back from Dwayne.

"Maybe he actually listened," I said.

Steve shrugged. "Hopefully. Come on, let's make these guys and gals sweat."

"You got it."

I was only there for a couple of hours, but I had my fun. I couldn't wait until Monday, March 14th when I would step into the ring with Vickie Guerrero. I missed the ring right now. But once I stepped into the ring and had a match or two, I'd be content for a little while.

Well, I did receive an e-mail from Dwayne. Apparently he didn't take the hint.

_Cena's no good for you, Trish! You need a real man!_

I laughed. I sent a reply: _My husband is a real man! I get plenty of satisfaction inside and outside the bedroom! He's a great father to my kids and might be childish at certain times, but when it comes to being an adult, he is one!_

I sent a text message to both John and Randy about the e-mail Dwayne sent me and then my response to it.

Randy sent this right back: _Yes, John is a real man! He has the guts and the junk to prove it!_

Sam and I both laughed. I was back at the hotel room when I texted John and Randy.

"What Randy's really trying to say is he's seen John in the shower," Sam said.

"Yeah, I believe that. The days of training and sharing a locker room with every other superstar on the roster," I said.

"Okay, change of subject."

Yes, John, Randy, and I all had the warped minds. Sammy really didn't. We only brought it out in here sometimes.

John sent this text message to me regarding the e-mail from Dwayne: _Oh, and he's the real man? Hell no! If he were a real man, he would have shown himself last Monday on Raw instead of bringing it via satellite! He says he'll address like a real man? Well, why doesn't he address me like a real man, instead of bugging my wife?_

Me: _Are you sure you want to go that far?_

John: _I don't want to give him my e-mail or cell phone number. He should show his ass up in person. I wonder if he will show his ass up before WM? You know I'm here every week! He wants show his face to me he can! He just needs to stay the fuck away from you!_

Me: _Yeah, well, Steve, Stacy, you, and Randy are the only ones that know of my whereabouts. If my parents or sisters want to get a hold of me they just text me or call the cell phone._

John: _Is there a way I could get Dwayne to show himself in person?_

Me: _I don't know. I don't want to antagonize this anymore._

John: _By replying to Dwayne's e-mail you did._

Me: _So I should block him on my e-mail too?_

John: No_, I'm enjoying this!_

Me: _Well, I'm _not_! I think you and Dwayne,_ both_, need to grow up._

John: _All right, all right!_

Yes, except it didn't stop. Dwayne wrote an e-mail back.

"Do I read the e-mail or ignore it?" I asked Sam.

"Let's just see what it says," She replied. "Then we can decide to ignore it or not."

I opened the e-mail and read it out loud:

_Yes, he's a good father to his kids. But _does he really_ satisfy you inside and outside the bedroom?_

I looked at Sam. She stole my phone from me and replied, "_He does, thank you! How about you leave me the fuck alone? You and I will never happen! I am _very _happy in my marriage and I intend to be with him until death do us part. I _will do_ anything in my power to make John's and my marriage work!_

"_Stop pulling me in the middle of this shit between you and John! Like I said before, everything John said is true. And I hope when you and John do come face-to-face, it is in the middle of the WWE ring. You are probably a bit rusty since you haven't wrestled in seven years. _

"_The last match you did have was versus Flair, Batista, and Orton at WM 20. You and Foley _did get_ your asses kicked! John _will _kick your ass if you try anything. Make fun of him all you want, but he is a great WWE Superstar. He is a great husband, _lover_ and father!_

"_Now take the hint from this e-mail and leave me _alone!

"Send," Sam said.

"You had to put Randy in the e-mail, didn't you?" I smiled.

"Yes, because his last match, my husband kicked his ass. Randy took over the role of the Third Generation Superstar when Dwayne went to pursue movies full-time and only was part of the WWE part-time."

My smile knew wider. "Wow, you are kind of a bitch at times."

"You and John are two of my best friends, because you are my husband's best friends. You and John also belong together. I want you two to be together _forever_! So maybe one day we can be grandparents of the same grandchildren."

I chuckled. "You mean Nathan and Alanna get married and have kids of their own?"

"Yes."

I smiled. "What if he likes Paul and Stephanie's girls?"

"Oh, no, Nathan is going to marry Alanna. Elena will be her maid of honor."

Sam and I laughed. "I would love it if that happened," I said.

"Oh, Sammy's going to be play matchmaker for the rest of their lives."

I laughed.

Chapter 10

Sammy's e-mail that she sent to Dwayne as me, helped a little. He left me alone, but that was until Monday night after Raw. John made the final knockout. He was on at the end of Raw, so the kids were in bed. Poor Randy had gotten beat up by the new Nexus and dragged to the ring, but oh, he defeated David Otunga in a match and David got a nice punt to the head. Hopefully, next week, he'd do the same to Mason Ryan since he had it to Mike McGillicutty and Husky Harris.

Oh, Sam and I would be there to witness it too. Of course, Sammy will make sure Alanna does not see Daddy get hurt any one. I was glad the kids were in bed when John was on. The Miz came out and laid him out.

But this was John's segment on Raw, his final knockout to Dwayne:

It started out with him making his entrance, of course. There boos and cheers. John just stood in the ring and listened. He started off by talking about everything is bigger in Texas. He meant the number of people. He said the crowd was good with happy and anger.

"I got one guy who's angry. He's angry at me. Apparently, I struck a never. You guys know who he is, I'm talking about the Rock."

The chants began.

"I don't get it, though, because the Rock can come out and make fun of me. I actually like it. He makes fun of me and calls me various breakfast cereals...He also does an impression of me."

John then did an impression of Dwayne doing an impression of him.

"I think it's funny! It's a good sh-tick. A couple weeks ago, I actually said something about the Rock and shut the front door did he get mad. I mean bologna, fudge, and mustard, he got mad! Mad at me! And he _was very angry_ I addressed him in rap. He said, 'Never, ever address me in rap!'…It's okay, it's okay. I've been thinking about this and I've found a solution. Tonight I will address the Rock in hip-hop and that should clear everything up…

"So here we go…It's a great crowd like I said. Last week, the Rock showed that his ass is soft. He talked trash from his living room and wouldn't take his glass off…What he couldn't afford a plane ticket? Or rent a helicopter? No, Rock chose to stay home and read off a teleprompter…You can see the words in his glasses. Rewind it back, I caught him. Only time you hommies see me is when I'm whipping that Rock Bottom

"They say the Rock is unbeatable. He'll put John Cena on the shelf, but after last week the only thing Rock's beaten is himself…And once again, I'm standing here and where's the Rock? He must be misplaced. I get it I'm a Fruity Pebble. You're a Yabba Dabba disgrace! He bragged for thirty minutes about himself. It made me throw up. You wanna be the People's Champ, Rock? Here's a tip: just show up!

"And I'm so glad this thing is over so I can cross it off my check list. Rock didn't win, but its okay. I'll give him a pearl necklace…It's not my fault Rock. You just make it too easy for me to get you! He might as well attack my dog, because every week he eats my shih tzu…But I made him angry…I didn't want him to seem hurt, so to make amends I went out and bought his new shirt."

John then pulled old a black T-shirt. It said, "I Bring It via Satellite."

"Oh, snap!" Sammy said.

I laughed.

"Rock, make them chant your name. Raise an eyebrow. Give us all a fun night…But don't ever call me out again, Dude…cause that's bringing a knife to a gun fight…"

Silence for a minute. I was going to kill John for this part.

"I still got something you _want_, Dwayne. Actually, I got three things you probably want…But you're _never_ gonna get _her_ or _them_!"

John did a couple hand movements and then his music hit. I looked over at Sam. John was suddenly attacked by Miz, but I had no worries there. One word: Scripted!

"Did John really just say that?" I asked.

"Yes, he said something about you and the kids," Sam replied.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, now everyone is going to being Twittering, Facebooking, and other shit on the internet about what John said. 'Who is the _her_ and _them_ Cena was talking about on Raw March 7, 2011? What did he mean by, you're never gonna get her or them?' That is going to be very annoying!"

Sam shrugged.

My phone went off and it was an e-mail. I looked to see who it was and it was from Dwayne. "Oh, for Pete's sake, another e-mail from Dwayne."

"Read it out loud," Sam said.

"_Yeah, John does have something I want: you! The same with your kids. They need a better father-figure!_"

I looked at my friend. Sam laughed. "Oh, my God, he really needs to get a life. Give me your phone."

I handed my phone over to her and she typed another e-mail to him

"_Hey Dwayne, this is Samantha Orton, Randy Orton's wife. I am here with Trish right now. She just received your e-mail and shared it with me. Well, you need to get over Trish and move on with your life. She's happily married with two kids and a third one in the future. Trish moved on, so you need to move on too._

"_Nathan and Elena are both fine. Their father hasn't fucked them up in the head like most parents do now a-days. John had a good upbringing. His parents are great people and he is a loving older brother, which Nathan picked up on, because he's a great brother to his twin sister. Yes, John's parents did get divorced after many years of marriage, but Trish and John are going to do whatever they have to do to keep their marriage going forever._

"_Take a hint, buddy and get over Trish. She is never, ever going to leave John for you._

"_Samantha Orton_

"Send."

"Yeah, I don't even think that'll work, Sammy."

"Maybe we need Paul, Steve, or someone like them to put it through his head he needs to move on."

"Maybe."

Chapter 11

Dwayne didn't reply back to Sammy's e-mail. Hopefully, he took the hint this time. But the next day, our husbands rejoined us in L.A. But they weren't alone. My father-in-law, John Cena SR and Randy's dad, Bob Orton JR was with them.

"Oh, what a lovely surprise," I said, hugging my father-in-law.

"Yes," Sam said, hugging hers.

"We're here for two reasons," Bob Orton said. "One, to see our grandchildren, and two, spend a lot of time with them in the rest few days, especially in the evening."

Sam and I smiled at each other.

"Yes, John and I plan on having a double date or two in the next few days," Randy said.

"Great idea," Sam said.

"Yes, very great," I said. I smiled at John.

"It was all Randy's idea," John said. "I'm content just to stay locked up here for a few days."

"No, you and Trish need to have a date or two," My father-in-law replied. "Especially with everything that has been going on."

"Speaking of," I said looking at my husband. "Have you seen your Twitter page today?"

"Oh, all the fans asking about what the heck I was talking about last night with the thing Dwayne wants?" John replied.

"Yes."

"Yes, I have been on my Twitter Page today. I'm not saying 'who the her' is."

"Well, the fans are stupid if they don't know it's you, Trish," Randy said.

"They shouldn't know anyway," Bob said.

"Exactly," John SR said.

"Well, Sammy sent Dwayne a nice e-mail last night telling him to move-on, away from me, because I had away from him," I said.

"Tell me what the real deal with that is" Bob said. "Randy hasn't told me anything."

Randy and John had arrived late in the afternoon when the kids were napping. All three were now up from their naps and saw their grandfathers were there, along with their fathers. I would have told Bob the whole story, but the kids were there and they wanted the older men's attention.

But Randy and John both distracted all three kids, while I told Bob and John SR the story of me and Dwayne. My own father-in-law didn't know about it.

"Okay, Dwayne and I were best friends earlier on in my career as a WWE Diva," I said. "We got close, a little too close after a year. We were also doing a small storyline. I was supposed to join Vince McMahon's Kiss My Ass Club, but the Rock saved me from it, and then it was Rock and Trish teaming up in a few matches. But working together for however long we were with that storyline or whatever, Dwayne and I got close.

"He and I were out having fun one night and we almost kissed, but we stopped ourselves. I had feelings for Dwayne then, yes, and I did for years after. But I told myself that he was married and had a kid. I was not going to become a mistress and I was not going to break up a marriage. I had seen marriages break up through my close friends growing up in Canada and in high school. I saw my friends melt down, because of it. I was not going to cause pain and sorrow to a little girl, who was just a little baby, but would learn the truth of how her parents split up."

"Yeah, when John's mom and I got a divorce after twenty years of marriage, he and his brothers all had a melt down," John SR said. "It was hard seeing your family break up. But Carol and I are and were better off ending our marriage."

"Yeah, but John's and my relationship started off like mine with Dwayne," I said. "We were friends first and then we got very, very close. But John never asked me out or anything until a group of us were going out for Randy's 25th birthday. And we had fun out dinner with everyone, at the Hall of Fame in 2005 (our second date), and our third date was right after WM 21.

"I fell hard for John in those three dates we had. John made me feel what I felt when I was in my relationship with my high school sweetheart. I know he was the same way with his girlfriend once he got into the WWE. We were in love in just those few days, but it took us a little while to really admit it to each other.

"But I never felt the way for Dwayne the way I felt John and my high school sweetheart. I think it was John was able to return those feelings, so that was why I fell so hard."

"If you could have been with Dwayne, would you have?" Bob asked.

"No," I said. "Because who knows what children I would have with Dwayne. I am happy with John and always have been. I might not have a twin son and daughter. I love Nathan and Elena. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for them.

"John and I are going to have another baby after Tough Enough and WrestleMania."

"That's music to my ears," John SR said.

I smiled.

Well, John, Randy, Sam, and I all decided to go out for a double date. The kids were very content with their grandfathers. They also knew their daddies would be there tomorrow. We decided to go to dinner and dancing. We called Stacy up to see if she and Geoff wanted to join us. She said she'd join us with dancing. She also said she had a visitor who was dying to see me, Randy, and John. We knew it was Torrie and her boyfriend, Nick Mitchell, who had been Mitch in the Spirit Squad. And we were right.

So the Cenas and Ortons got ready to go out and have fun. Sam was looking forward to it. She needed a nice date with her husband as much as I did. Sam and I got ready together. It was a must. John and Randy were both annoyed by it. Alanna and Elena hung out in my bedroom while we were in my bathroom getting ready. They just watched us.

"Did you ever watch your mom get ready for anything?" I asked Sam.

"Yes," She replied. "I loved watching my mom get ready to do anything."

"Me too. I love that I have a daughter. When Elena plays dress up, I play with her sometimes and put a little make-up on."

"Cute. I love having a daughter too. I hope baby number two is actually a boy, because I would love a little Randy."

"I just want another baby period."

"You'll get one, Trish. Just another month of waiting."

"I have no patience. Now is the perfect time to try."

"I'm sorry."

"Stupid Tough Enough and WM. They need be here now and over with."

"I agree, because the only thing I like about WrestleMania all together is being with my husband and all the friends I've made in the WWE. I will be happy when things are a little calm for a few months before the next big huge PPV comes up."

"SummerSlam," I said. "But they start making a big deal of it in June."

"Stupid promotion crap!"

I laughed.

Well, it took an hour for Sammy and me both to get ready. John and Randy it took a half hour. This was minus us all taking showers. Sammy and I had to do our hair and make-up. Our men said we were worth the wait, though.

Randy was rocking it in a nice long sleeved button-down shirt with slacks, while my man rocked a similar outfit, but in jeans. I picked out Sammy's outfit, because she had no idea what to wear. She had clothes with her for when we were to go out and such. She had a really cute hot pink dress. It was spaghetti strap and showed a little bit of cleavage, but not a lot. She wore some black wedges, but the heel wasn't too high. I wore a black and white halter dress and black high heeled boots. The boots went up to below my knees. I wore my hair curled as did my girl Sammy.

I think our husbands went weak the knees when they saw us.

We said our good-byes to our children and fathers/father-in-laws. Then the four of us headed out.

"Where do we want to go for dinner?" John asked as all three of us were in the elevator.

"Well, Olive Garden and Outback are off the list, boys," I said. "No, heavy pastas or steaks before we go out dancing. Chilis, Applebee's, or Perkins' is better."

"Yes, light meals," Sam said. "But in actuality, Trish and I will be the only ones mainly dancing tonight."

"Nope," Randy said. "I can be on my feet all night if you want me to."

"Same here," John said to me.

"Well, just so you know, Randy," I said. "We're having a repeat of your 25th birthday with your 31st birthday."

"Hey, as long as I have my wife by side celebrating, I'm good," Randy said.

"Awe," Sam and I chorused. John rolled his eyes.

We decided to go to Chilis for dinner. None of us got a real heavy meal. Sam and I got some fajitas to share. That didn't seem to heavy of a meal. If we would have gone to Olive Garden, we all would have had the salad or soup and bread sticks, plus whatever entrée. If we went to Outback, Randy, John, and I would have gotten a steak. No idea what Sam would have gotten.

While Sam and I fajitas, our hubbies went to the extreme. Randy got the Blazin' Big Mouth Bites. It did work for him, because he had a big mouth. John got some Crispy Honey-Chipotle Chicken Crispers. Those two things were the wild things of their sections on the menu: Hamburgers and Chicken.

It was nice having a meal out with my husband without my kids and just two of my best friends. Everyone agreed.

"I love being a mom," I said. "But sometimes those kids drive me nuts."

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Well, we'll all be heading on the road together on Friday," Randy said. "John and I can take the kids of your hands for awhile."

"Yeah," John said. "Paul and Steph will be around with their girls. Alanna and Elena will be content playing with them. Nate will love hanging out with me and Randy. You ladies can relax talking with the divas, or doing whatever."

"Exactly."

"Speaking of the kids," I said. "Sammy is going to play matchmaker between Alanna and Nate."

Randy and John laughed.

"Really?" John asked.

"Yes, I know the boy's father and if Nate grows up to be like his father, I have no problems with him dating or marrying my daughter," Sam said.

"That's a great point, Sam," Randy said. "I would love to call Nate my son-in-law. All though, it would get confusing a little since I have a brother with the same name."

"Nate doesn't care if you call him Nathan or Nate," I said. "Your brother does, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but then again Alanna would refer to my brother as Uncle."

"Oh, that's just a little creepy," Sam said.

"Yeah," John and I agreed.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Randy said.

After dinner, we gave a call to Stacy to see where she, Geoff, Torrie, and Nick were at. She gave us their location and we met up with them. It was so nice to see Torrie. I hadn't seen her in forever.

The eight of us all sat for awhile, catching up. Then we went to the dance floor to dance. John and Randy were good on their promise. They stayed on the floor with the whole time. We only left the floor for bathroom breaks or drink breaks.

That night was really what John and I needed. It was like our old clubbing days before we were married or had kids. It was just him and I having fun with our friends. There were worries of kids, but we knew they were safe with Bob and John SR.

While we were out, one of my favorite songs U Got it Bad by Usher came on. And John sang the chorus to me as we danced to it.

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no..._

When you feel it in your body  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways  
Like hanging with your crew  
Said you act like you're ready  
But you don't really know  
And everything in your past - you wanna let it go

I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then baby...

U got it, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got it, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad

_When you say that you love 'em  
And you really know  
Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more  
Like my money, all my cars  
(You can have it all back)  
Flowers, cards and candy  
(I do it just cause I'm...)  
Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
I want you to know  
I really adore you  
All my people who know what's going on  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
Promise to love you the best I can_

_See I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Everyone of y'all are just like me  
It's too bad that you can't see  
That you got it bad...hey_

_U got it, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got it, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad_

_breakdown_

_U got it, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got it, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad_

After Usher's song, Lady Gaga's Paparazzi came on. I sang that to John, because I was his biggest fan and there was no other superstar, not even Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson.

_We are the crowd  
We're coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastic, oh_

Leather and jeans  
Garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby I-

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your-  
Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi

I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah cause you're my rockstar in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return  
My lashes are dry - purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price  
Loving you is Cherry Pie  
'Cause you know that baby I

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi_

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

Real good, We're dancing in the studio  
Snap-snap, to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop, for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

"I love you," I said once the song was over.

John smiled. "I love you too." He leaned forward and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Hey, you two," Randy said, interrupting us.

"What?" John asked.

"We're ready to go."

John looked at me. I nodded my head. "Yeah, come on, let's get out of here."

As the four of us were leaving the club, we passed some fans.

"Hey, it's John Cena and Randy Orton."

We all stopped. Randy and John gave their greetings to fans.

"What are you guys in L.A. for?"

"Just hanging out with my best buds and my lovely wife," Randy said.

"I'm here to spend my off days with my wife while she trains some rookies in the new Tough Enough," John said.

I waved as fans noticed me.

"You're married to Trish Stratus?"

"Why yes, he is," I said. "I'm the only female trainer in the Tough Enough competition."

"Wait; was Trish 'the her' you were talking about to Rock last night?"

"Yes," John said. "Rocky wants what he can't have."

"Really? Did a feud breakout with the Rock, because of Trish?"

"No, I ran my mouth about the Rock in an article a few years ago with the Sun in the United Kingdom. He got pissed about it, but also he and Trish have been friends for a long time and he had feelings for her, but he was married and left the WWE. I was in the WWE and Trish was here, we both liked each other and were friends. I asked her out, she said yes, and we have been together for nearly six years. Married for almost five years."

"I had heard Trish got married, but I never realized it was to you, Cena."

"Yes, well, I am married to John and we have two children that are waiting for us," I said.

"How old?"

"A twin boy and girl, three years old, four in July. A year from now, hopefully, there will be another little Cena."

"See you folks around," John said.

The four of us continued on. It was nice to get home. The kids were asleep when we got there. Bob and John SR were both in the living room.

"Hello dads and father-in-laws," I said.

"Hello," Bob said.

"Have fun?" John SR asked.

"The best," Sam said.

"It was just what us girls needed: a night out with our husbands," I said.

"How were the kids?" John asked.

"Well behaved," His dad replied.

"And Alanna?" Randy asked.

"The perfect little angel," Bob said.

"All right, it's bed time for me," Sam said. She said good night to us all and headed to her bedroom.

"Thank you, Bob and Dad," I said. "I'm going to check on my children and get ready for bed." I gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I hugged Randy good-night.

"I'll be in a little bit, babe," John said.

I smiled. I went into the kids' room. Alanna and Elena were sharing a bed, while Nathan slept in his own. They slept in twin beds. I went over to my son and daughter, and gave them each a kiss. I didn't wake anyone up.

After checking on the kids, I went to my room and into the bathroom. I needed to take another shower. I felt that it would help me go to sleep too, because I was tired.

"Taking another shower?" John asked, walking into the bathroom.

"Yes," I said. I hadn't gotten in yet.

"Want some company?" He smirked at me.

I grinned. "Only if you plan on washing my hair and body for me."

"I love washing your body, baby. And I do occasionally wash your hair for you."

That was true. Sometimes to save time when we had been dating in 2005 and on the Raw roster together, we would shower together. John was actually good about shampooing and conditioning my hair.

"Then come on then."

John was out of his clothes very fast. I laughed. That man could strip really quickly. One of the things I loved about him, especially when we were in a hurry and needed to shower and get ready for some big event.

It might have been a bad idea, because things got a little naughty in the shower. As John was washing my body, I got aroused.

"Looks like you need some satisfaction," He said. He leaned into my ear. "Hmm?" He nibbled on my earlobe.

"Yes," I moaned.

"Tell me you want me." His hands began caressing my naked, wet body. He also was kissing my neck.

"I want you."

"Tell me how badly you want me." One of his hands slipped between my legs.

"Don't tease me, John," I said. "You know I've missed you for four days."

"Whatever you want," He said. His mouth was then on mine. As his tongue slipped into my mouth, he lifted me up and pressed my back against the wall of the shower. I felt him slip inside me. I gave a moan against his lips. I wrapped my legs around him as he began to move in and out of me.

It didn't end there, though. We moved from the shower and into bed. Being with John felt so good. John was the person I always wanted for the rest of my life. He had gotten me hooked on him our very first time together. He was my drug and this drug was _very good _for me. I was his drug as well.

Chapter 12

The next few days in L.A. with John, Randy, John SR, and Bob were a lot of fun. On Wednesday, John, and I with our kids and his dad all went off somewhere together, while Sam with Randy, Alanna and Randy's dad went off somewhere. It was basically family time with only the Cenas and then only the Ortons.

We all enjoyed it.

But on Friday, we all parted ways at the airport. John SR took a flight back to Massachusetts and Bob took one back to Missouri. The Raw roster had houseshows in Springfield, Missouri, Wichita, Kansas, and Oklahoma City, Oklahoma on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Then Raw would be in St. Louis, Missouri on Monday night.

Randy and Sam were looking forward to getting to St. Louis. They were actually going to let John, me, and the kids stay with them while we were there. We would actually fly out of Oklahoma City on Sunday evening and get to St. Louis on Sunday night. I knew Sam and Randy were looking forward to their own bed.

I know I missed John's and my bed back home in Florida. Damn me for accepting to do Tough Enough. Was there anyway I could get away with getting out of being a trainer and still have a match at WrestleMania?

No, I don't think Stephanie or Paul would appreciate that, because they would get shit for it from someone and I didn't want that. Or could I get away with it if I said John and I were trying to get pregnant? Hmm…I'm going to ponder that for a little while.

Other than that, it was nice to be on the road again with John.

"There's my favorite McMahon," I said seeing Stephanie as John and I arrived with the twins at the arena for the Raw event that evening.

"Hey," Stephanie said. I went up to her and gave her a big hug. "It's so great to see you."

"You too," I said.

"What's the status of the situation with Dwayne?"

"Well, Sam sent a message to him on my e-mail this time she was of herself."

"Good. When was that?"

"Monday and I haven't heard from him since. She told him to move on, basically."

"Yeah, Dwayne needs to. You think he would have since he and Dany divorced three and half years ago."

"Hopefully, Sammy's e-mail helped," John said. "Hey Steph."

"Hi John," Stephanie said.

Elena and Nathan were busy talking to Aurora and playing around.

"Where are Murphy and Vaughn?" I asked.

"With Paul. Aurora likes to be with Mommy more, don't you, sweetheart?"

"What?" Aurora said.

"You prefer to be with me than Daddy, right?"

"No, I like being with Grandpa more."

"We got to see our grandpa this week," Nathan said.

"Which one? Your mommy's daddy or your daddy's daddy."

"Our daddy's," Elena said. "And Uncle Randy's dad came too."

"Alanna and Aunt Sammy are with Randy like we're with our mommy and daddy."

"Hurray," Aurora said. "We'll all have fun."

John, Stephanie, and I smiled.

"How about we let Uncle John and Aunt Trish gets settled in with Nate and Elena? I promise you'll be seeing them a little later," Stephanie said.

"Okay," Aurora said.

"Have fun with Grandpa Vince, Aurora," I said.

"I will."

John and I smiled. We grabbed a hand of one the kids and continued on our way. A minute later we were at John's locker room. We all headed inside. John settled in for the event that night. I got the kids settled. I was playing Wrestling Wife this weekend, but on Monday Night, I would go one-on-one with Vickie Guerrero. If she wins she gets a job as part of the Raw roster. I was looking forward to that. I was looking forward to Monday all together. I had a little plan up my sleeve. I had a chat with Stephanie about it and she said it was okay.

"Let's go find Uncle Paul, Murphy, and Vaughn, Mommy," Elena said.

"I wanna go to the ring," Nathan said.

"Okay, one child at a time," I said.

John chuckled. "I'll send Uncle Paul a text message and see where he is."

"Yeah, do that," Nathan said.

John was already on his phone. A minute later, Paul replied: _I'm in the back near the entrance to the ramp. Murphy and Vaughn are with me. Aurora is with Steph._

"Okay, I'll take Nathan to the ring and you can take Elena to Murphy and Vaughn."

"We're both heading in the same direction anyway," I said.

"Yeah."

"Yay, to the ring," Nathan said.

John and Nathan were the first out of the locker room. Well, it was Nathan first and then John. John picked Nathan up suddenly and lifted him onto his shoulders.

"I want a shoulder ride!" Elena said.

"Will I do?" I asked.

"Yes."

I smiled. I lifted Elena up onto my shoulders.

"We should find Mark and let him take her," John said, looking back at me.

"I wanna ride on Uncle Mark's shoulders," Nathan said.

"Me too, me too," Elena said.

John and I both laughed.

"Uncle Randy and Aunt Sammy are here already," Nathan said, pointing.

"Yay," Elena said.

I looked ahead and saw Randy, Sammy, and Alanna. Alanna and Murphy were playing together. Sammy was keeping an eye on them while Paul and Randy talked. Paul had Vaughn in his arms. She was just seven months old. I'm surprised Stephanie let Paul have her; I wouldn't give Nathan and Elena up to anyone when they were born. Not even John.

"Alanna, Murphy," Elena said as John and I got closer with her and Nathan on our shoulders.

"Elena," Murphy said.

Elena waved.

I smiled. I stopped and put her down on the ground. She ran over to Murphy and gave her a hug. I smiled. It was so cute.

"Hey John and Trish," Paul said.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," John said.

"Hi Uncle Paul," Nathan said.

"Hey Nate," Paul said.

"Are you headed to the ring?" Randy asked John.

"Yes," John said.

"I'll join you."

"Okay, Uncle John is going to the ring. Does anyone else want to come with me and Nate?"

"We'll stay here and play," Elena said. Murphy and Alanna agreed.

"Okay, looks like it's just us men."

"Yay," Nathan said.

I smiled. I turned my attention to Vaughn. "Hello Vaughn," I said.

"Here you can hold her," Paul said.

"You are awesome."

I took her from him. "Oh, you are just so cute."

"So how are you, Trish?" Paul asked.

"I'm fine."

"Yes, so I got a text from Dwayne about Sam's e-mail on Tuesday."

"Really, what did he say?"

"Tell Orton to tell his wife to mind her own business."

I looked at Sam. She smiled. "I won't mind my own business."

"Nor do you have to. I have a plan for Monday Night."

"Yeah, Stephanie told me. I think it's a good idea."

"Why haven't you told me yet?" Sam asked.

"I plan on addressing the fans about this situation…"

"Can we go to the ring, Mommy?" Elena asked. "We're getting in the way."

I looked around. The girls were playing in an area where the crew was trying to set things up for the event tonight.

"Yeah, sure, come on," I said.

Paul, Sam, and I with our daughters all headed to the ring. I still had Vaughn. Nathan was in the middle of it running around. Randy and John were talking outside of it.

"We came to play," Elena said.

"No girls allowed," Nathan said.

"Don't you be saying that Nathan Anthony Cena," I said. "I'm a girl and I've been in that ring many times."

"No girls of Elena, Murphy, or Alanna."

"Hey little guy," Paul said. "Murphy has a right to be in this ring."

"So does Alanna," Randy said.

"And don't be mean to your sister, Nate," John said.

"Fine," Nate said.

Paul helped the girls into the ring and got in himself. Randy and John followed suit.

"So you were saying about addressing the fans of the situation," Sam said.

"Oh, right," I said. "I'm pulling a Rock. I'm going to come out as Trish Stratus, but address the fans as Trish Cena. I'm going to explain everything to them and say I'm 'the her' John was referring to last week. Dwayne brought this on himself. It is important he gets a public address from me in the ring. Since that is the only way he'll listen."

"Yeah, I'd go with that. He watched Raw every time John addressed him."

I nodded my head.

I shouldn't have been holding Vaughn. It made me want another baby so badly.

Chapter 13

"What are you doing, Mommy?" Elena asked.

"I'm making a video on my computer," I said.

Nathan had gotten to hang out in the ring. Elena got to see Paul and Stephanie's girls and play with them for awhile. Now were all in John's locker room. The Raw event had started about an hour ago. We had all been in the locker room since. John was off somewhere. The kids and I were just happy to be on the road with him.

"How?" Nathan asked.

"Well, there is a computer program that lets me," I replied. "I'm making a video for when I'm on Raw Monday Night. I'm not only having a match, but I'm also going to talk to the fans. I want to show them this video I'm making."

"What's it of?" Elena asked.

"It's of me and your daddy. It also has you two in it, but as babies."

"Why not at three?" Nathan asked.

"I'm doesn't want the fans to see how what her son or daughter looks like at the age of three. We'll let them see you when you're four."

"I want the fans to see me, because one day I'll be in the middle of the ring talking to them and wrestling for them like Daddy and Uncle Randy do. And Alanna will be like her mommy."

I chuckled. "Are you going to marry Alanna?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to be in their wedding," Elena said.

"But why didn't you let Elena, Alanna, and Murphy in the ring today?"

"Because Murphy would be jealous if I was paying my attention to Alanna and Elena," Nathan said.

"Does Murphy like you?"

"Yes, but I like Alanna!"

"Oh, well, you should still be nice to Murphy. I want you to be nice to her. Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Paul would want you to be nice to her."

"Why?"

"Because we girls would rather have boys we like as friends than not friends at all if they like another girl. Even though, you like Alanna, you need to still be friends with Murphy. That is unless Murphy is clever and tries to get you to like her instead of Alanna."

"Nope. I like Alanna. I kiss her."

My eyes widened.

"Yeah, they kissed. I saw it. It was gross," Elena said.

I was shocked. "Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?"

"I kiss her first. Like daddy kisses you first or Uncle Randy kisses Aunt Sammy first."

I nodded my head. Well, my son was definitely like his father. He was pursuing the girl he liked after knowing and being friends with her for two years. I wonder if Sam knew about Nathan kissing her daughter. If she knew, she would have told me. If Randy knew, John would have heard about it.

"When did you kiss Alanna?" I asked.

"When Grandpa and Uncle Bob weren't looking," Nathan said.

"It was the night you and Daddy and Uncle Randy and Aunt Sammy went out, Mommy," Elena said.

That explained it. You can't turn your back on the Cena men for a minute. They sneak up on you and lay kisses on you. It's nice, but it's not nice when your three year old son is laying a kiss on the two year old daughter of two of your best friends.

Well, Sam did want the two to get married one day. Maybe it was the masters of the universe working. I just hoped Randy wouldn't go ballistic on me or John whenever he finds out.

I picked up my cell phone and sent a text message to Sam: _Nathan just informed me that while we were out on Tuesday night with our husbands and the grandfathers' back were turned he kissed Alanna. Elena can confirm this too. She said it was gross._

I sent the message. There was a quick reply: _Are you shitting me?_

Me: _Nope_

Sam: _Oh, my goodness. Hold on a second._

I kept my phone on lap and went back to working on my video for Monday night. The fans were going to see a video of me and John. It was pictures and video footage of us throughout our relationship. I had video clips from our first dates. I had our wedding video and pictures in there. I had pictures of me pregnant and after the twins was born. I was basically putting something together for the fans to see of John's and my relationship.

Sam sent another message back. I picked up my cell phone and read it: _I just asked Alanna about it and she said yes. OMG!_

Me: _That's what I'm thinking._

Sam: _Do we tell our husbands?_

Me: _We should, because one of the kids might let it slip and they'll be like they told their mommies._

Sam: _Should I tell Randy first and then let him let lose on John?_

Me: _Hell no. When you see Randy, you tell him and when I see John, I'll tell him._

Sam: _Randy just walked into the locker room…_

My husband is going to get his butt whooped by his best friends in a matter of minutes.

John walked into the locker room.

"Hello, hello," He said.

"Hi Daddy," Elena said.

"Daddy, guess what I did?" Nathan asked.

Yeah, I'll let Nate tell him.

"What?" John asked.

"I kissed Alanna."

"What?" John looked at me. I nodded my head. "When?"

"Tuesday evening, apparently when Dad and Bob weren't looking."

"Oh, shoot. Does Randy know?"

"Sam is in the process of telling him."

"Oh, gees, I'm gonna die before I even make it to WrestleMania to confront Dwayne."

I laughed. "Most likely. Nathan just told me about it a few minutes ago."

"I saw it," Elena said. "It was gross."

John smiled. "That's my boy. Don't tell Uncle Randy I said that though."

My cell went off. It was a text message from Sam. John's phone went off. I assumed it was a text from Randy.

Sam: _Just told Randy. He is texting John._

"A text from Randy," John said. He read over it before reading it out loud. He nodded his head. "_So your son is putting the moves on my daughter?_"

I laughed.

John replied, "_Apparently, yes._"

Reply from Randy: _It better not happen again or I'll kick your butt. Not Trish's, yours, Cena!_

I chuckled.

"Hmm, now we need to find someone for Elena," John said.

"No, she'll find her own boy," I said.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a video for Raw Monday Night."

"Why?"

"I'm going to address Dwayne in the ring. The fans are going to know about Trish Stratus 'retiring' to marry and have kids to be Trish Cena."

John nodded his head. "Stephanie knows about this?"

"Yes, she set time aside for me."

"So you're going to address the WWE Universe, show a video, and then that's it. You're not going to be dragged into this crap with Dwayne for a damn storyline like I have, are you?"

"No, I shouldn't."

"Good, very good

"Do you want her to?"

"No!" John said. "It's bad enough with the whole Dwayne thing."

"Well, that'll get settled Monday Night."

Chapter 14

Monday Night Raw came. The Rock made a statement to John and the Miz. He made fun of John by having a little kid pretend to be John and he called John talentless and said John was not as great as him. Rock addressed the Miz as well.

Rock said he was going to make a live appearance before WM and he was going to kick John and the Miz's asses.

After Dwayne's segment, I was shown with Snooki from Jersey Shore. She and I had been talking all day. She had wanted to meet John mostly. She was a really great edition to Raw.

I was laughing, because TNA was recently doing a thing with Jersey Shore. JWOWW was on there a month or so ago. Then in recent weeks, Angelina has been on Impact. Ric Flair gives me the low down on everything.

But after I was shown with Snooki, Miz made an appearance and talked of Dwayne and John. Miz said he had actually laid a beat down on John, unlike Dwayne and that was so right.

I suddenly got an idea during the day when Snooki and I were talking. Since she had wanted to meet John and was a huge fan. She actually knew we were married in real life and was talking to me about that. I got an idea to address the situation with Dwayne to her personally.

"I've watched Jersey Shore and it seems you're not the only one who has drama going on," I said.

"Are you having issues with men too?" Snooki asked.

"Yes, actually I am."

"Tell it to me, girl. I have heard and seen it all with my girls and then myself on the Jersey Shore."

"Well, let me tell it from the wrestling side. You've seen the whole thing with the Rock and John, right?"

"Yes, of course. John Cena is one of the reasons why I'm here. He's an Italy-on-o. That's what my girls and I like."

"Yes, well, he's what I like too," I smiled. "In fact that was why I married him."

Snooki smiled. "So you're the 'her' he was talking about last week?"

"Yes, I am. Let me tell you and the whole WWE Universe this. This whole thing with the Rock and John is not just something John said in an interview about the Rock."

"It isn't?"

"No, it has something to do with me."

"Really?" Snooki asked. I nodded my head. "Tell me all about it, girl."

"Well, Dwayne or the Rock and I were friends when I first got into the WWE. Then we were working together in late 2001, early 2002. We were hanging out a lot do this and we both almost kissed."

"Oh, my Gosh, and he was married back then, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, his wife had just had baby in August, but we both stopped ourselves."

"Oh, that's good. I don't think you needed the drama from his wife if you had kissed."

"No," I said.

"Go on."

"Well, Dwayne and I had actually gotten close with all that and that was why we almost kissed. I had developed some feelings for him. I wanted to be more than friends, but I knew I could pursue it if he was married. I refused to be a mistress and I didn't want to be hated by his daughter for breaking her parents when she was just baby. I told myself that Dwayne was married and I needed to move on. I did."

"You moved on to John?" Snooki asked.

"Well, John made his debut on live TV in 2002. He and I started off as friends too. We became the best of friends and we developed feelings for each other…"

"…Just like you did with the Rock."

"Yes. It took a couple years before John finally asked me out in 2005. Our first date was on April 1 and then our second date was the Hall of Fame Induction ceremony of 2005. Our third date was right after WrestleMania 21. He and I had to celebrate our wins. I had retained the Women's Championship versus Christy Hemme and John had defeated JBL to become WWE Champion for the first time."

"Yeah, that was a great night."

I nodded my head. "Well, John and I dated from April of 2005 to December of that same here. My birthday is December 18th and 2005 was my thirtieth birthday. He proposed on my birthday. I said yes."

"Oh, how cute, he proposed on your birthday."

"Yeah, it wasn't a special proposal. He just said he had my present for me and got down on one knee. He then showed me the ring."

"It was more special to you, because it was on your birthday, though, right?"

"Yes, it was the best birthday present I had ever received from a boyfriend."

"When did you two get married?"

"We were married on September 30, 2006. That was just thirteen days after my match versus Lita at Unforgiven 2006 where I became Women's Champion for the seventh time."

"That was when you were in Toronto, right?"

"Yes and John defeated Edge at his own game, a TLC match in Edge's home state of Canada."

"Yes, I watched that."

I smiled. "Well, that was my last match. I retired right after. I had retired from the ring so John and I could start our family. He and I had had a long talk about it and I told him I wanted children right away. He was okay with that. In January of 2007, I discovered I was pregnant."

"Oh, how wonderful. What did you have?"

"I had a boy and girl. I had fraternal twins. They were born on July 19, 2007. We named them Nathan Anthony Cena and Elena Rose Cena. I thought Nathan and Elena were really cute and they sounded nice together."

"You're the mommy so you could name them whatever."

"I did. But back to this whole Dwayne and John thing."

"Yeah."

"Well, Dwayne was really starting trouble between me and John. As soon as Dwayne called John out on his first appearance on Raw in seven years, he started e-mailing me again after like four years. And stuff just kept on happening. Dwayne said my kids needed a better father-figure and he asked what I saw in John. John is a great father to our kids and a great husband to me!

"A close friend of mine who is a wrestler within this company and a friend of Dwayne told me that Dwayne has trying to drive me and John apart. And last week he said it was true. After John mentioned that he had something Dwayne wanted. I received a text message from Dwayne saying John did have something me wanted: me.

"This friend told me too that Dwayne didn't think John was good enough for me. I invited Dwayne and his wife at the time to our wedding. That was the last time I spoke to Dwayne at my wedding reception. He and his wife announced their divorce sometime in mid-2007."

"So to sum up, the Rock wants you."

"Yes, he still has feelings for me from the early 2000s."

Snooki nodded her head.

I turned and looked at the camera that in the room. "Now WWE Universe you know the truth. I am John Cena's wife. We have been together for almost six years and will have been married for five years this September. John and I have two kids: twins, Nathan and Elena. And in another month, we're going to have another baby.

"Your little segment at the beginning of Raw was just hilarious, Dwayne. You say you'll make an appearance before WrestleMania and kick John's and the Miz's butts, well, I hope those two team up just once and beat you up! You told little John to enjoy his Fruity Pebbles, because he was a Fruit Loop.

"Well, Big John is my crazy Fruit Loop. In fact, my son and daughter are a lot like their father. My kids love it when John does his 'You can't see me' thing. It actually has something to do with inside his family with his brothers. You don't have any siblings so you wouldn't understand like I do with having sisters.

"I want you to listen to what I have said right here, right now and take a hint. _Move on_! I am the married one now and I'm happy just like you once were with Dany. There is another woman out there, Dwayne. Find her and leave me alone, because Trish Stratus Patricia "Trish" Cena once the cameras go off and I step back into my personal life.

"Now I have to get ready for my match versus Vickie Guerrero!"

"Amen to that, Patricia," Snooki said.

I smiled at her.

Chapter 15

I had a match for WrestleMania. It was going to be me, Snooki, and John Morrison versus LayCool and Dolph Ziggler. Vickie had won her match with the help of LayCool and Dolph. But me, I was going to WrestleMania and I was going to have some fun with Snooki.

John got a beat down at the end of Raw by the Miz, Albert Del Rio and Del Rio's new lackey. The Miz actually came out dressed at the Rock. It was hilarious until John got beat up. I hated that. It was on the ramp, stage, and on a steel WWE logo sign. I was glad my children didn't see that. But the poor kids in the audience at Raw that night saw it.

Since Raw had been in St. Louis, Sam stayed home with all three kids. Randy's parents went over to give her hand. The kids didn't see John on Raw. They only saw me with Snooki and then Randy's match with Mason Ryan. He took him out. The odds were even for WrestleMania for Randy facing CM Punk.

John was sore from his beat down from Miz. I didn't have any pain relief on me. So he had to wait until we got all the way to Randy's to get something. Sam had some waiting for him when arrived.

"Don't let this one go, Randy," John said, popping the pills into his mouth and drinking some water.

"I don't plan on it," Randy said. He wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a kiss.

I smiled. "How were my children?"

"They were very happy. Bob and Elaine kept a good eye on Nathan and Alanna," Sam said.

I laughed. "I'm gonna go check on them."

"I'm going to follow, because I want to say good night to my little girl," Randy said.

"Yeah, I want to say good night to my kiddies," John said.

"You all go," Sam said. "I'm ready for bed."

"Why don't you go ahead and go into the bedroom?" Randy said. "I'll be in, in a little bit."

"Good idea."

We all headed in the same direction, but Sam went into her and Randy's bedroom. Alanna and the twins were okay. John and I went to the guest room we were staying in after checking on the kids. Randy headed into his and Sam's room.

John stripped down his boxers and sacked out of the bed. I got ready for bed. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I joined John in bed. I was looking at my calendar and realized my next period was due the 25th of March. I counted the days after when it would be good to try and have a baby. The days of April 3rd to the 7th were good days to try.

Those dates were right after WrestleMania. WrestleMania was actually April 3rd.

I smiled. I shook John.

"What?" He asked.

"April 3rd to the 7th is the best time for us to try getting pregnant with baby number three."

He smiled. "Won't you still be doing tough enough?"

"Yes, but it might take a couple months or so to get pregnant. It did with the twins."

"I know, but couldn't you be pregnant now? Last Tuesday night was a very nice night and I know you haven't started a new month of birth control."

I nodded my head. "Maybe. I'll let you know if I miss my period for this month."

"If that happens you can't wrestle at WrestleMania."

"I know, but we don't know if I'm pregnant."

"Well, I have patience. I know you don't."

"Yes, I want another baby so badly."

"Well, you're gonna get another one eventually."

"But I want one now!"

John smiled. "I know you do and I promise we'll have another one. But you have to be patient. Just enjoy the current things going on in your life: me, Nathan, Elena, Tough Enough, and WrestleMania. We'll keep trying, but just focus on the current stuff going on in our lives and you'll be rewarded."

I smiled. "Great words to live by."

"Yes." He kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Chapter 16

John's Twitter page was hit up by a lot of fans about my segment with Snooki regarding Dwayne on Raw. John also visited his WWE Facebook page and saw the comments fans made. Fans were also hitting me up on my Twitter page as well. It was all good.

"Have you heard from Dwayne?" John asked.

"Not yet," I said. "But he better leave me the hell alone."

"Damn right he better!"

"Seriously if he makes an appearance live before WrestleMania on Raw again, I want to be there. But Stephanie won't tell me if he is."

"Vince probably told her not to."

"Gee, thanks Vince," I said.

"We could try and get it out of Paul," John said.

"Yes, I would have to do it in person. I can give Paul a certain look and he'll freak out."

"Yeah, you do that to me too. The same with the kids."

"I give the scary mother look to them and the scary wife look to you. It is a good way for you three to tell me the truth."

"That is true. I think the kids are more scared of you than they are me."

I laughed. "Well, you're real good about not yelling at them. That is why they're more scared of me."

"I yell at them. I think once I yell at them, they behave when I'm around. When I get pissed off or angry, you know I'm not to be messed with."

"Yeah," I said. "That's why the sex is great after we have a huge fight and make up."

John laughed. "Well, they say make up sex is always the best."

I chuckled. I leaned forward and kissed him.

We were back in L.A. with the kids and the Ortons. It was Tuesday afternoon. The kids were napping, along with Sam and possibly Randy. Sam liked to nap when the kids were. Pregnant women needed lots of rest and relaxation.

"I wish they did Tough Enough somewhere on the East coast or like St. Louis," John said.

"Why?"

"Because if Tough Enough were in St. Louis we'd have a nice house to stay at. Sammy would be comfortable and Randy would be happy with her at home."

"Yeah, I might send Sammy and Alanna back to St. Louis sometime in the future," I said. "It is nice having a friend out here when I'm with the kids. When I'm training with Tough Enough contestants I don't mind just talking to Steve or Bill."

"You're really not enjoying doing Tough Enough anymore, are you?"

"No, I don't know what it is. But I was really excited to do it when I was asked first off. Now I just don't want to do it anymore. I don't know. I think this whole Dwayne situation is one reason. If he hadn't had e-mailed me and just left me alone, I would be fine. But now…I don't know."

"Well," John said. "Is there any way you can get out of doing it now and then they can call someone else up?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You know Paul has slowly taken over certain jobs and stuff for Vince, so Paul has a high power."

"Do you think Paul could help you out without you getting shit?"

"I didn't sign a contract to do Tough Enough. I was just called up and asked. I want to do WrestleMania, though. But I think I can get out of Tough Enough if I say there is a personal problem. I could use the kids as an excuse or any personal problem would work."

"Well, you really take the time to think about it, babe. Then you call up whomever and let them know. Then tomorrow or Thursday you go down to the training facility and let them know what's what. The whole world knows you have two children now, so suddenly when you stop doing Tough Enough and they show the episode with you, the contestants will know what's up. Bill and Steve will understand."

"Yeah, they both have kids, so they understand too."

"Yeah, they're great guys. The only problem is someone at WWE headquarters."

"I know. They should be happy that I didn't run over to TNA. I remained loyal to the WWE, because it is my family and my husband is a superstar. I didn't want to be Matt and Jeff."

John nodded. "Yeah, I never criticized either one of them for Jeff being in TNA. Sometimes certain wrestlers are better off in other companies. Hell, look at the wrestlers who were ECW and WCW."

"Yes, that's the perfect example. Every worker in the WWE knows I love it. It was where I met my husband. I have a lot of good friends, because of it. I'm going to keep coming back and doing stuff. I just don't want to do Tough Enough anymore. I need to really explain why. Paul or Stephanie would understand. My God, I think everyone would understand with having kids."

John nodded. "Really think about it, baby. I support you no matter what. I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy as long as I have you and the kids."

"Well, you got me and them. I don't plan on divorcing you anytime soon and the kids would be better off with you with me on the road."

"I don't plan on divorcing you anytime soon either. I don't ever plan on doing it! There ain't no other man, but you."

John laughed. "You're quoting songs again."

I laughed. I was quoting Christina Aguilera's song Ain't No Other Man. "Sorry, babe, there are just a lot of songs out there saying exactly how I feel about a lot of things."

"They're supposed to and its okay." He kissed me.

"Here's another one: 'I just want you, do you want me?' What song is that?"

John smiled. "That is your song I Just Want You from WWE Originals. Is that a hint toward something?"

I nodded my head. "I need some major loving before the kids wake up."

"Is that so?" He asked, kissing me.

"Mm-hmm," I replied.

John chuckled. "Well, it works out great for me, because I want some Stratusfaction."

We both laughed and then we were kissing.

I hoped John and I still had this spark in our marriage 10, 15, 20, 25, etc. years from now.

Chapter 17

I took some serious thought and decided I didn't want to do Tough Enough anymore. I then made a call to Paul. He and Stephanie were the ones who suggested me for Tough Enough. They knew I had wanted to do something with the WWE again. I had been getting bored, but now I didn't want to do that anymore. WrestleMania was good enough for me now.

"I'm sorry to bug you so late, Paul," I said. "But I had been giving this a lot of thought since Friday really."

"Well, being a different time zone doesn't help. You were smart to call my cell phone and not our house phone," He said.

"Yeah, I know, but I just don't want to do it anymore. I just want to do the stuff leading up to WrestleMania. I also want WrestleMania to be over with so John and I can start trying for another baby."

"Why don't you want to do Tough Enough anymore?"

"I just want to be at home with my kids or somewhere else without having to worry about them and Tough Enough. This whole thing with Dwayne has also annoyed me."

"Has he contacted you about what you said on Raw?"

"Not yet and I'm hoping it stays that way. He and I will come face to face during WrestleMania week sometime. If he does make an appearance on Raw before WrestleMania, I want to be there, because he might really start shit with John."

"Not if he's smart. Randy will be there and he'll knock a couple punches to Dwayne just for you and John whether you two like it or not. But back to you and Tough Enough. Everyone would understand. We'll use the twins as an excuse. We'll say that they want their mom with them and let's not deny kids their mother now."

"Works for me. I just don't want anyone to get shit."

"Well, some people might be pissed, because of you quitting it. But it's not like you're backing out of WrestleMania. People will be pissed, but they'll get over it. You're quitting one little thing. Steve and Bill will understand."

"I actually called Steve and he was cool with it. He said he'd miss me."

"Of course, we missed you when you retired."

"That's another thing too. I retired, but I still come back and do stuff. Kind of like many other wrestlers have done."

"That is very true. You won't pull a Ric on us either."

"Oh, don't be mean about the Nature Boy."

"I'm not. He and I still talk and I'm glad he's doing his own thing. Hell, I'm stuck here forever. I put myself in the position by marrying Steph…Owe."

I laughed. "Did you just get hit by Stephanie?"

"Yeah."

I continued to laugh.

"Okay, well, I'll let the people around here know tomorrow about what's going on with you."

"Thanks. I'm going to the training facility tomorrow to talk to the contestants."

"Do whatever. I got your back."

"Thanks, Paul."

"No problem. Night."

"Night."

Well, that was taken care of. I headed into the bedroom where the kids were staying. Sam, Randy, and John were trying to get them settled and into bed.

"Okay, Aunt Trish/Mommy is here to put kids to bed," I said.

"Not without hugs and kisses," Elena said.

"That's why I'm here."

I walked over to her and Alanna's bed. I gave them both a hug and kiss. "Sleep tight." I then went over to Nathan and did the same.

"Night, Mommy," He said.

"Night, baby."

"All right, Uncle Randy/Daddy is reading the bedtime story tonight," Randy said as I walked out of the room with John.

"Is everything taken care of?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Then Friday you'll head home with the kids."

"Maybe."

"All right," John said. He gave me a light kiss and hugged me.

Chapter 18

The next day, Wednesday, March 16, I went to the Tough Enough training facility and said my good-byes to the contestants. I told them why I stepped down as their trainer: my kids and I wished them well.

Steve and Bill understood be stepping down as a trainer. They would miss me.

But I was just glad to be out of there.

That evening, Randy and Sam flew back to St. Louis with Alanna, while John and I flew back to our home in Florida with the twins. It was nice to get home.

John, the kids, and I arrived home super early on Thursday morning. It was like four a.m. by the time we got home. We were all so exhausted. John, the kids, and I all just went to sleep in John's and my room. We'd deal with stuff, well; John and I would deal with stuff once we were rested.

"Mommy, Daddy, time to wake up," Elena said.

"Daddy needs more sleep," John said.

I looked at the clock. It read 9:32 AM. I groaned. "Five and half hours is not enough sleep for me."

"I'm hungry," Nathan said.

"Me too," Elena said.

I groaned again. "Aren't you two old enough to get your own breakfast?"

"Yes, but we might make a mess," Nathan smiled.

That got me up. I stretched. "Okay, let's go get some breakfast. I'll put on a pot of coffee or something. I think we have some five hour energy drink."

"You and the kids go have fun," John said. "I'm going to stay here and sleep."

"Oh, no you're not! If I have to get up with the kids then so do you!"

"Hell no! I'm going to stay here in our nice comfy bed!"

"Come on, Daddy, get up," Elena said.

"Yeah," Nathan said. He started jumping up and down on the bed. Elena did the same thing.

"No bounce on top of me," I said.

The kids did that. John was lying on his stomach. The kids sat down on his back and started bouncing up and down on him. He made a grunting sound.

"All right, all right, you three win! I'll get up!"

I smiled. Nathan and Elena stopped bouncing up and down on their father. They moved off of him. John slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. He stretched.

"Okay, what do you kids wants for breakfast?" I asked, getting up from the bed.

"Waffles," Nathan said.

"Yeah, can we have waffles, Mommy?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I think I can whip up some waffles for everyone. I'll go down-stairs and get a jump start on it. Plus I will make some coffee for Daddy and me so we'll have a little more energy."

"You're a doll," John said.

"Take your time getting down-stairs, babe. Kids, make sure Daddy gets down-stairs."

"Okay."

I headed down to the kitchen. I went into the pantry and made sure we had some waffle batter, which we did. I realized I needed fresh milk and eggs, because the ones in the fridge were expired.

John and the kids came in as I dumped the milk and eggs down the garbage disposal.

"No waffles?" Nathan asked.

"The milk and eggs were bad, sweetie. We'll have to have something else," I said.

"I have a better idea," John said. "How about we all get dressed in fresh clothes and go out for breakfast. We'll do somewhere where they have waffles, though. Then later Mom or I will go to the store and get some fresh milk and eggs."

"Yeah, I'll make pancakes tomorrow. So are you two up to going out?"

"Yeah," Elena said.

"I like going out," Nathan said.

"Then let's go get dressed," John said.

John and I got the kids and ourselves dressed and ready. Then we loaded the kids into the car and headed off. There was an IHop not too far from us, so John drove there.

"Where's the waffle meal on the kids' menu?" Nathan asked once we were seated at our table.

I looked at the kids' menu for it. "It appears they do not have a waffle meal for the kids' menu."

"No fair."

"We'll order off the adult menu for you then, Nate," John said.

"Yay."

"Do you want waffles too, Elena?"

"Yes, please."

"All right, how about we get you and Nathan a meal to split? You can each get two pieces of one big waffle, plus some eggs and two pieces of bacon or two pieces of sausage links. Does that sound good to the both of you?"

"No," Nathan said.

"Let them each get their own plate," I said. "These kids might only be three years old, but they can eat a lot."

"Good point," John said.

Our waiter came over and took our drink order. John and I both ordered coffee.

"What do you kids want to drink?" I asked.

"I want some orange juice," Elena said.

"Okay, what about you, Nate?"

"Can I have some coke?" Nathan asked.

"Not with breakfast."

"Milk then, please."

When our waiter came back with our drinks, we were ready to order. We ordered two Belgium Waffle combos for the kids, each with scrambled eggs and two pieces of bacon. I ordered the Two x Two x Two: two eggs, two pancakes, and two pieces of bacon and John ordered the Breakfast Sampler: two eggs, two bacon strips, two pork sausage links, two pieces of ham, hash browns and two pancakes.

"Much better," John said after taking a sip of his coffee.

I smiled.

It was nice having a breakfast just the four of us. I was very surprised to see that not only did Nathan eat all his breakfast, but also Elena. They must have been very hungry. They were full after eating all theirs. I ate all of mine, but John couldn't eat all of his. He was able to eat both his pancakes, along with his bacon and sausage, but I think that filled him up. When he got to the second piece of ham, he was done.

Well, we all went home with full bellies and relaxed in the living room, watching movies.

That was what we did the rest of the day. The four of us all just lounged around. I went to the grocery store to get milk, eggs, and some other things. But John and the kids stayed home and played video games.

That was what I wanted. I just wanted to be at home with my husband and kids. I got that and I couldn't wait to do my thing at WrestleMania with Snooki and Morrison.

On Friday, the kids and I said good-bye to John. He left for a weekend of Raw events and then Raw on Monday. We were sad to see him go, but we were happy to have some time without Daddy.

When John left on Friday, my time was occupied with the kids. I did receive a text message from Paul, though. _The word is Dwayne will make an appearance on Raw March 28__th__, a week from this Monday. _

(A/N: That's what it says on the internet and on the Rock's Facebook page. So we are going to make him really show up on Raw March 28th in the story.)

I smiled. Well, I hadn't heard from Dwayne since my address to the fans on Monday. That was a good thing. But I was going to be at Raw on the 28th. Dwayne was not going to get in the face of my husband and I wasn't going to let Randy throw any punches.

No, shit was still going to go down, but I was going to make sure I was there for it and get a point across to Dwayne. That was if the point hadn't already been put across.

Chapter 19

Well, on Raw, March 21, it was announced that the Rock would make an appearance the following week. So John, the Miz, and the Rock would come face-to-face. I would be there. John Morrison had a match versus Dolph Ziggler on Raw and Dolph was accompanied to the ring by Vickie and LayCool. Morrison was solo, because I was at home with my kids and Snooki was wherever. She and I would both be on Raw the 28th, though.

"Hey, Morrison," Michelle said. "Where are your girls, Snooki and Trish?"

Morrison smiled. "Well, Snooki is busy up training for our match at WrestleMania, and Trish…Well; Trish is _at home with_ _her husband, John Cena and their kids_. You see Trish has other responsibilities before wrestling. Cena is at home, because of his attack from the Miz last week, so Trish stayed home with him and their twin son and daughter."

"I'm a mother of three girls and I manage to show up," Vickie said.

"LayCool will get their hands at Trish and Snooki at WrestleMania, but right now I have a chance to get my hands on Ziggler."

Morrison dropped his microphone and took off toward the ring. He took Ziggler down. LayCool and Vickie scattered from the ring. The referee pulled Morrison and Ziggler apart. Raw went to commercial and when they come back the match was under way.

Now John pretended that he was at home to sike the Miz out. He had an interview with Lawler and Matthews. The Miz did a segment at the end of the night that he rewrote Miztory. Miz put the WWE Logo upside down to make an M, which was the Miz logo now. Miz also made it so the championship belt with the W on it was an M now.

John made an appearance via the Titantron. He congratulated the Miz on everything he had done. Suddenly, there were guys removing "John's living room." He was shocked, but then said he was actually in the arena.

Long story short, John went down to the ring and kicked some butt. It wasn't the Miz's butt, but Alex Riley's butt. Alex Riley had a new job with the Miz as something. But it was good.

On Tuesday, John came home. Everyone was happy. The kids had been very good while John was gone. John said they deserved a special treat. He said we were all going to the toy store. He was going to regret that one.

But John didn't regret it. The twins actually found toys they wanted that weren't really expensive. Elena mainly waited dolls and stuffed animals. Nathan wanted action figures. You could find those cheap. But hey, John worked for a billion dollar corporation and he was one of the top athletes for it. Money was no problem for us. Money might become a problem when the kids were teenagers.

We all had fun with the kids' new toys once we got home. John and I opened up all the packaging the toys came in. But the kids were occupied and loved their new toys. John and I played with them, of course. I loved it. I loved playing with Elena, because it made me think of my sisters.

In April, I was going to make a special trip to Canada to see my family there. The WWE was going on tour of Europe starting April 13th and ending on the 24th. On the 25th of April, the Raw roster would be in Raleigh, North Carolina for Monday Night Raw. Then on the 26th, John would return home after nearly two weeks from being away.

Luckily, though, the next Pay-Per-View was on May 1st and that was in Tampa, Florida. The kids and I would be at the arena for that one. There were no houseshows for that weekend. So the kids and I would have John from the 26th of April to the first of May until he needed to go back to work for the PPV, which was Extreme Rules. That was good time to make up for with him being gone for two weeks.

"I think this is a first," John said. "The kids are tired on the same day I get home."

I laughed. We were carrying the kids from our room to their own. They were both asleep.

After bath time and getting to their pajamas, the kids, John and I all watched a movie in John's and my bedroom. The kids had fallen asleep. They were actually tired before we watched the movie. We were watching Bambi. It had came out on DVD in 2005 or 2006, but recently it come out in a double pack of Blu-ray and DVD. I got it, because I loved it and I wanted my kids to see it. It was sad that Bambi's mom died, yes, but that is life. It made Elena cry and got Nathan upset, but John and I explained to them about it.

Once the twins were safely tucked into their beds, John and I headed back to our room. I walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. John stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, along with getting into a nightgown. I then joined my husband in bed.

I crawled into bed next to him and move to cuddle up against. He wrapped an arm around me as I did. He leaned forward and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Are you ready for Raw Monday Night?" I asked.

"Yeah," He replied. "I'm ready to come face-to-face with Dwayne and I know you are."

"It should be interesting."

"I'm glad you'll be there with me and the kids as well."

"Me too. The two weeks your going to be overseas is going to suck. But I've decided the kids and I are going to go see my family in Canada. I miss my sisters and I want to see my parents."

"That's a great idea," John said. "And I'm going to miss you and the kids a lot when I'm gone for two weeks. But we'll make up for that time when I get back."

"I know," I said. "But I'm going to go to Canada from the day you leave to the day before you return home."

"You do whatever. You just need to be home when I get home."

"Oh, I will." I leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Chapter 20

The kids and I enjoyed John being home for a few days. Then on Friday, John left for the weekend houseshows. The kids and I would join him on Monday in Chicago for Raw. I needed to get some things done before joining him.

Not only was Monday Night Raw taking place on Monday, but SmackDown and NXT were being taped as well. It was WrestleMania week starting on Monday. On Tuesday, everyone of the WWE would be heading to Atlanta, Georgia. After WrestleMania on April 3rd, WrestleMania week would be over, but the memories would live on.

Raw the night after WrestleMania would be in Atlanta. There were no houseshows on the weekend following WrestleMania. So on Tuesday, April 5, John, the kids, and I would return home to Florida and then John wouldn't have to be back on the road again until Sunday, the 10th, or Monday, the 11th. He would then return home on Tuesday and then leave again.

The WWE would be overseas in Europe from April 13 to April 24. It was going to be a long two weeks. John would return home on April 26th. Monday Night Raw on April 25th would be in Raleigh, North Carolina. Then John would be home until Sunday, May 1, which was a PPV and that would be in Tampa.

On Monday, March 28, the kids and I had a morning flight from Florida to Chicago. We arrived in the afternoon. We met John at his hotel and it was a happy reunion. A few hours later, the four of us headed off to the arena for not only Monday Night, but also the taping of SmackDown.

John made sure before we left the hotel that Nathan was dressed in a John Cena T-shirt and cap. My son looked like a mini-John. Elena wore a Divas' T-shirt. She was my little diva.

As soon as we arrived at the arena, the first people we saw were Stephanie, Paul, and their girls. We were in the parking lot and the family was near their bus. Their nanny was also there.

"Aunt Trish," Aurora said.

"Hi Aurora," I said.

Stephanie and Paul looked over in my direct with John and the kids.

"Hey," Stephanie said.

Once we all were close enough, the kids all took over running toward each other, running past each other. Aurora and Murphy came to see me and John. Elena and Nathan went to see Stephanie and Paul.

"You two keep getting bigger and bigger," I said to Aurora and Murphy.

"Big and strong like Daddy," Murphy said.

"Yeah, we have to be big and strong like Daddy," Aurora said.

I smiled.

"My turn," Stephanie said.

I smiled. "Hey," I said, hugging her.

"You look great."

"Thanks. I feel great."

"That's good," Paul said. He gave me a hug.

"Are you ready to stand in the ring with Mark, while I stand in the ring with Dwayne?" John asked.

"I have stood in the ring with Mark, plenty of times. You on the other hand will stand in the same ring as Dwayne for the first time ever."

Stephanie and I looked at each other. "How do you feel about being here tonight?" She asked.

"I have bigger things to worry about than Dwayne," I said. "Is Nicole here yet?"

"No, I wouldn't expect her for a few hours either."

"Okay, come on, kids, let's go get settled."

"Bye," Aurora said.

"You'll see us all later. Don't worry."

John and I grabbed the kids and continued on our way into the arena. Once we got into the arena, there was noise of chatter and the crew getting everything setup for the shows that night. Nathan and Elena stayed close as we went to find John's locker room. A crew member pointed us in the direction of it to help out. The arena was more chaotic, because the SmackDown roster was there too.

John and I found his locker room and went inside. I got the kids settled while John got settled. He had not said much since we had left the hotel for the arena. I think John was a little nervous about stepping into the ring with Dwayne that night. I was scared and nervous. I didn't know what was going to happen. I had to worry about Nicole, Layla and Michelle later. I had my own road to WrestleMania.

"Can we go exploring?" Elena asked.

"Sure," I said. "I'll text Uncle Randy and Aunt Sammy to see if they're here yet."

I pulled my cell phone out and sent a text to Sammy. I know she and Alanna were already with Randy.

_Yep. We're here. _

"Yes, they're here, Elena," I said.

"Yay, let's go see them," Elena said.

"Yeah, let's go see my future wife," Nathan said.

I gave giggle. John chuckled.

"Watch out for Uncle Randy, Nate," He said.

"Come with us, Daddy," Elena said.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"All right."

John got up from the folding chair he had been sitting on. He, the kids, and I then headed out the door.

"Shoulder ride," Nathan said.

John picked Nathan up and placed him on his shoulders.

"Do you want a shoulder ride, Elena?" I asked.

"No, but I would like to be carried," Elena replied.

"Okay." I picked her up. I followed John then.

"Whoa…hello," Randy said.

He and John almost ran into each other. Randy was carrying Alanna. Sam was behind him like I was behind John.

"Hey," John said.

"Hi Uncle Randy," Nathan said.

"Hi Nathan," Randy said.

"Hi Alanna."

"Nate," Alanna said.

I gave a laugh. I think that little girl wanted another kiss from my son. Cena men had very delicious and irresistible lips. I always wanted to kiss John, even after nearly six years of being together.

"I don't think so," Randy said. He held Alanna away from Nathan. "Hello Trish and Elena."

"Hi Randy," I said.

John moved out of the way for Randy to hug me. John greeted Sam. Sam and I then greeted each other.

"I'm so glad you're here," I said.

"Me too," Sam said. "I've missed you."

"Me too."

"But we have all week to have fun."

"Oh, yeah."

I said hello to Alanna while my kids said hello to their favorite "aunt and uncle."

The four of us, plus the kids then went to find a place to talk. We found an open area of the arena. Stephanie and Paul actually came along. Stephanie got caught up in a conversation with me and Sam. The girls all ended up playing together. John, Randy, and Paul walked off. Nathan was still on John's shoulders. Stephanie and Paul's nanny kept an eye on the girls.

The girls were okay playing where they were. They weren't in the way of any of the crew getting everything ready for the shows.

"Looks like I should have brought Simone to have fun with the girls," A very familiar voice said…

Chapter 21

I looked at Stephanie and Sam. My back was to him. My back was to Dwayne.

"Hey Dwayne," Stephanie said.

"Hey, Steph," He said.

"It's good to see you." She went over and hugged him.

I continued to look at Sam. She didn't say anything. I didn't turn around.

"It's great to see you," He replied.

I turned around. Dwayne and I had eye contact. It was the first time he and I had seen each other in person in nearly three years.

"Hello Trish," He said.

"Dwayne, hi," I said.

"You look great."

"Thanks. You look good too."

"Good?"

"There is only one man she thinks always looks great and that is her husband," Sam snapped.

"You must be Sam."

"Samantha Speno-Orton."

"Nice to meet you, Samantha."

"Mommy," Elena said.

Elena and Alanna both came over to me and Sam. I picked Elena up. Sam picked Alanna up. Aurora and Murphy went over to Stephanie and stood with her.

"Who's dis?" Alanna asked, noticing Dwayne.

"Dwayne Johnson," Dwayne said. "But I'm known as the Rock to the wrestling world."

"I'm Alanna."

"You know Daddy and Dwayne actually had a match," Sam said.

"They did?"

"Yeah, Daddy was in a tag match with Uncle Dave, and Ric Flair and they took on Dwayne and Mick Foley. Daddy and his team won, though. That was Daddy's first WrestleMania too, WrestleMania 20. That was four years before you were born.

"And then at WrestleMania 21, a year later, Aunt Trish and Uncle John started dating."

Dwayne shook his head. I knew Sam was trying to piss him off.

"You must be Elena," Dwayne said to my daughter.

"Yes," Elena said.

"Are you going to be a Diva like your mom?"

"Yes and Nathan is going to be a superstar like Daddy, Uncle Randy, and Uncle Paul."

Dwayne smiled. "I was a superstar too, but now I'm in movies."

"You were in the Tooth Fairy."

"That's right."

Elena laughed. "You were in a tutu. Boys don't wear tutus, not even in ballet."

"That was just a movie." Dwayne looked at me. "How have you been, Trish?"

I shook my head. "What do you want, Dwayne?" I asked.

"What? I can't come over here and have a conversation with an old friend?"

"Well, if you think about the e-mails that were sent to you and my address to the WWE Universe two weeks ago…"

"Yeah, I took the hint that I needed to move on," Dwayne said. "But that doesn't mean we _still _can't be friends."

"Yeah, it does!" Sam said.

"Sam, butt out," Stephanie said.

"Come on, Stephanie, you know the situation. Paul told you himself. Dwayne had plans to break John and Trish up. If he had taken the hint to move on, he wouldn't have come up to talk to Trish. He would have left her alone and let her approach him!"

"I have seen the error of my ways!"

I gave a sigh. "Elena, go play with Murphy and Aurora some more." I put her down on the ground. Murphy and Aurora were playing around their nanny still. She was holding Vaughn.

"Come on, Sam, let's give them privacy," Stephanie said. She walked behind Sam and pushed her in the direction of the girls.

I watched my friends walk away. I turned my attention to Dwayne.

"Okay, here's the deal," I said. "You started shit. You talked shit about my husband to me. You said he was no good for me and not good for my kids. But he is a great husband and father. John would do anything for me and our kids. He loves being a WWE Superstar and his fans. It is because of him being a WWE Superstar that he and I met, got married, and had kids.

"I had strong feelings for you _once_, yes, but I was not going to be a reason why you broke up with Dany. If you two had ended your marriage before John and I got together, then maybe something could have happened between you and me.

"_But _I have no feelings for you now. And I don't know if we can be friends, because of what you have said about my husband. I do not appreciate it when people say my husband is no good for him or talk shit about him to me. And you did that, Dwayne. You just need to leave me alone. I have my kids to worry about and my segment with Nicole and LayCool later. So if you excuse me."

I went to walk away.

"Trish, come on," Dwayne said. He grabbed my arm.

"Hey," A voice said.

Dwayne and I both looked in the direct of the voice. It was John. He was walking toward us. Nathan was with Randy.

"Get your hands off _my wife_!" John said.

I yanked my arm from Dwayne's grip as he let go. I walked over to Randy and Paul.

John and Dwayne were face-to-face for the first time in a long time. They just stared at each other. I looked at Paul and Randy. They exchanged looks with me. I looked back at my husband and Dwayne. They both had their death stares on.

"All right, guys, save it for later," Paul said. He walked over to them. "You go that way, John," He said pointing toward me. "And you go whichever way Dwayne."

"That's right, I will save it for later," John said. He turned to me. He walked toward me. I was holding Nathan now. "Elena."

Elena came over to us. John grabbed her. He and I then headed to his locker room. Randy and Sam followed us.

"What h…did he want?" John asked as we walked.

"He just wanted to talk and said there was no reason we still couldn't be friends," I replied. "I told him he just needed to leave me alone and I did not like the fact he was talking trash about you to me. I went to walk away and he grabbed my arm."

John nodded his head.

"I tried to get him to leave me alone. Sam did too."

John stopped and looked back at Randy and Sam. "You tried to get Dwayne to leave her alone?"

"Yes, I do," Sam said. "He said he saw the error of his ways and still wanted to be friends. I said he would have let Trish approach him if she wanted to talk and still be friends."

"I don't think I would have even approached him," I said.

John nodded his head.

"How about we take Nathan and Elena for a little bit?" Randy asked. "That way you two can have some privacy.

"That would be great," I said.

"Yeah, thanks," John said.

"Okay, Nate and Elena, you two are going with Uncle Randy and Aunt Sam for a little bit."

"Yay!" The twins chorused.

I put Nathan down and John put Elena down. Randy picked Elena up. He and Sam both grabbed Nathan's hands and then headed off. Sam was still holding Alanna.

John and I walked to his locker room. John sat down in a folding chair. I sat down in his lap.

"Well…" I said.

John shrugged. "I don't know, Trish. I don't know. I was talking shit about Dwayne and then was talking it right back to me."

"You can address that later in the ring tonight. People can say what they want to say about you, but they _do not_ say it to me. I can talk to people about something that you did and they can say you are stupid or something like that. But do not tell me my husband is no good for me and he's a bad example for his children.

"You are great for me. You make me feel complete and you gave me what I wanted children. You love me for me and don't care if I were to be thin or fat. You don't care if I'm wearing make up or not. I don't mind you seeing me when I'm giving myself facials. You don't care about that face mask either.

"You are a terrific father to our kids. You punish them when they misbehave and reward them when they do something good. You also spoil them rotten, because you love them and would do anything for them and me."

"That's right. I would do anything for you and the kids. And I know the one thing that you really want right now is another baby."

I smiled. "Yeah, I do. WrestleMania first."

"I should be saying that to you," John said.

"Yeah, you should."

John smiled. He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," John shouted.

The door to the locker room opened and in came Nicole.

"Hey John and Trish," She said.

"Hey," John said.

"Hi," I said. I got up from John's lap.

"Sorry to interrupt," Snooki said.

"No, you're okay."

"Stephanie said you two were in here."

"And we are," John said.

"Are you ready for tonight?" I asked.

"You betcha," Snooki said.

"Great. Let's go talk." I turned to John. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be here or somewhere," John said.

"All right." I gave him a quick kiss. Snooki and I then walked out of the locker room.

Chapter 22

Snooki and I talked about what we would be doing on Raw that evening. Morrison had a tag match with Daniel Bryan against Sheamus and Dolph Ziggler. Snooks and I would be accompanying John to the ring.

The beginning of Raw started out with CM Punk and Randy. Morrison's match wasn't scheduled until close to the end of Raw. Dwayne, my hubby, and Miz would be at the very end of Raw, which was scheduled to be right after Morrison and Daniel Bryan's match.

I was very happy about being at Raw this week. I got to see Adam and Jay Resno (Christian). They had a tag match versus Albert Del Rio and his NXT rookie from the fourth season. I forget his name, because I really don't care.

But it was nice being able to talk to both Adam and Jay. We talked about old times when they as Edge and Christian faced my guys Test and Albert, T &A. W also talked about the Hardy Boyz, Amy, and the Dudley Boyz.

"Jeff really needs to get his act," Jay said. "He has a child now."

"Yeah, well, what can you do?" Adam said.

Ever since Adam and Amy had been an item, Adam was not friends with Matt and Jeff anymore. The worst part about the whole Adam and Amy thing was Matt and Adam was best friends. I'm not going to judge my girl, Amy or Adam. They're both adults and shit happens!

"How are you little ones?" Adam asked.

"They're good. Elena got to meet Dwayne," I said.

"Yeah, we heard about that," Jay said. "He and John had a stared off, right?"

"Yeah, Paul had to break it up. I'm scared to see what happens in the ring tonight. Hopefully my name won't be mentioned."

"Good luck with that. When your personal life gets involved in this business it takes awhile before it goes away," Adam said. "Randy and Paul's storyline with Stephanie and the rest of the McMahons went away, because it was written in it in the first place. John brought your personal life into it and then you addressed Dwayne directly."

"Yeah, because I want him to leave me the hell alone. I'm happy with my husband and children. We've been together for nearly six years. I look forward to many more happy years with John," I said.

Adam laughed. He had been married a couple times.

"All righty then," I said. "I'm going to go find my kids. I'll see you two later. Have fun in your match tonight."

"You too," Jay said.

I then headed off. Snooki was off chit-chatting with someone. The kids had been brought back to John by Sam, because Randy needed to get ready for Raw.

As I was walking, I heard someone call my name. It was Dwayne.

_Oh, my freaking God!_

"What do you want?" I said, turning to him.

"You know what I want," Dwayne said.

"Well, you're not getting it from me! Just leave me alone!"

"NO! I am not going to leave you alone!"

"Get over it! I'm happily married!" I went to walk away and he grabbed hold of my arm. "Let go of me!"

"Hey, hey," A voice said.

Dwayne let go of my arm. I walked away. The voice had been of Mark (Undertaker). Michelle had been with him. She came running after me. I heard Mark and Dwayne talking as I walked away as well.

"Trish, Trish," Michelle said.

I stopped and turned her. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh, honey, come on." We ducked into the Women's Locker Room, which was right near by. "We have a problem, ladies."

All the divas were in the locker room, both Raw and SmackDown. They all saw me.

"She just had another encounter with Dwayne," Michelle said.

"He just does not take the hint, does he?" Layla said.

"Apparently not," Melina said.

"Come sit, Trish," Gail said.

I did as I was told. I sat in a folding chair. The divas all gathered around me.

"Tell us about it, honey," Barbie said.

"I just want to be left alone," I sobbed. "I keep saying I'm happily married and want nothing with Dwayne."

"Trish, are you really over him?" Gail asked.

"Yes, I've been over him for a long time, Gail!"

"Okay, I was just making sure."

"Maybe Dwayne needs a few divas to tell him to leave our girl alone," Milena Roucka (Rosa Mendes) said.

"Sam tried that and it didn't work," I said.

"Well, maybe he needs to hear it from the divas," Melina said. "I'll tell him to leave you the hell alone or I'll kick his ass."

"Same here," Nattie Neidhart said.

"Me three," Maryse said. "I'll even say it to him in French."

"Spanish," Milena said.

"Let me talk to him," Sarona Reiher (Tamina) said.

"That's an even better idea," Layla said.

"Do you want me to, Trish? Because I will!"

I shrugged. "I just want him to leave me alone and let me live my life."

"I'm talking to him, because you are very upset."

I sighed.

"Let's go find, John," Melina said. "And I mean your John. You'll see mine later."

I nodded my head. I got up and walked out of the locker room with Melina. Sarona, Michelle, and Layla followed us, but Sarona went her own way.

John was standing outside his locker room with Morrison. They both saw Melina, Michelle, Layla, and I approach. My hubby looked to me and knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Another encounter with Dwayne," Michelle said.

John opened his month to speak.

"It is being taken care," Layla said. "Just worry about her."

"Who's taking care of it?" Morrison asked.

"Sarona," Melina said.

"We'll see you a little later, Trish," Layla said.

I nodded my head. She and Michelle walked away then.

"Are you all right, Trish?" Morrison asked.

"No, but I will be before your match tonight. Don't worry," I said. "Are the kids inside?"

"Yeah," John said.

"Thanks, Mel."

"No problem," She replied. I opened the door to the locker room and walked inside. John followed me in. Melina and Morrison went their own way.

"Mommy," Elena said. She got up and ran over to me.

"Hi, baby," I said. I picked her up.

"Have you been crying, Mommy?"

"Just a little."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Mommy is upset with someone."

"Why?"

"Grown-up stuff, kid," John said. "Come here."

Nathan got up and went over to John. He picked him up. The four of us then sat down on the sofa.

"Mommy is being bothered by Dwayne," John said.

"Why won't he leave you alone?" Elena asked, looking at me.

"Well, before Daddy and I were married or even a couple, I was good friends with Dwayne and I had liked him more than friend. I liked him the way Nathan and Alanna like each other. But Dwayne was with someone else. He was married," I said.

"Is he married still?"

"Nope. He and his wife aren't married anymore. Kind of like how Daddy's parents aren't married anymore. He is still good friends with his former wife, but he has feelings for Mommy and he wants to be with me."

"But you're with Daddy," Nathan said.

"Exactly," John said.

"Yes, Dwayne wants to be with Mommy, even though I'm happily married to your daddy. I have no intention of breaking up with daddy, though. I love your daddy very much and I want to be married to him until the end of time!"

"I am the same way. I want to be married to your mommy until the end of time as well. We actually will be adding a new edition to the family soon, hopefully."

"A baby?" Elena asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Mommy's having a baby?" Nathan asked.

"Not yet," John said. "After WrestleMania this weekend, we'll try getting the baby inside Mommy."

"How does the baby get inside Mommy to grow and become a baby?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

John and I exchanged looks. How could we tell them this without having to complete tell them about sex?"

I looked at my kids. "Well," I said. "Mommies and Daddies have a way of being together that gets the baby inside Mommy. They do this when they are completely alone and do not have any kids present."

"It's a reason why you kids go to be early," John said.

"Then you're trying to have a baby all the time?" Nathan asked.

"Not all the time," I said. "Daddy and I just like our alone time. We like to be by ourselves and talk about stuff, grown up stuff that we can not talk about with you and Elena present."

"Oh."

"Yeah," John said.

"So there will a baby brother or sister in the future for you both," I said.

"Yay," Elena said.

"I look forward to it," Nathan said. "I hope it'll be a boy, because we need more boys."

"Yes, we do," John said. "Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Paul had three girls and then adding Elena and Alanna to that makes five girls. Maybe Aunt Sam is pregnant with a baby boy."

"That would be cool."

"Yes, it would," I said. "Sam and Randy would both like a boy, but if they got another girl, they'd love her."

"I want a baby sister," Elena said.

"I want another girl too, but we have awhile before a baby even comes along."

"That's right," John said. "Now, how about we all get ready for Raw?"

"Yeah," The twins chorused.

I smiled.

John and my kids made everything so much better.

I forgot about Dwayne and focused on my storyline with Snooki and Morrison. When it was time for Snooki and me to accompany Morrison to the ring, Sam and Randy took the kids. The kids were still awake. They wanted to see me, Snooki, and Uncle John kick some butt of LayCool and Ziggler.

"Bring the Stratusfaction, Mommy," Elena said.

"I will," I said. I gave her a quick kiss. I then waved to her and Nathan as Randy took them to his locker room where Sam was with Alanna.

"Let's go, Snooks," I said.

"Right with you, girl," She said.

I smiled. The two of us walked and met Morrison. He was standing with Daniel Bryan. LayCool, Vickie, and Dolph were near by waiting for Sheamus.

"Hey bitches," Snooki said.

"Hey," Layla said.

"Are you feeling better, Trish?" Michelle asked.

"Much," I said. "John and the kids did it for me."

"They do that," Vickie said.

"All right," Sheamus said, walking up to us all. "Who's ready for an excellent last show before WrestleMania?"

"All of us," Morrison said.

Daniel made his entrance first. Then it was Morrison with me and Snooki. It was a great crowd. There were boos and cheers. The three of us joined Daniel in the ring. Snooki and I shook hands with him. Sheamus made his entrance. Then it was Dolph with Vickie and LayCool.

Words were exchanged before the match. Everyone ended up getting in a brawl. It was more of Snooki and me with Michelle and Layla. The referee sent us to the back before the match even got under way.

The match between the guys ended with Sheamus and Dolph winning. We four ladies were causing commotion in the back. Josh Matthews got word at ringside and then the cameras switched us four in the back going at it. It was awesome. We were having fun with it. To make things better, instead of the referees and road agents pulling us back, we had superstars. Well, one superstar. John was used to pull me off of Michelle.

"Calm down, Trish," John said.

A referee had Snooki. She was cussing up a blue streak.

"You're lucky my husband is here, bitch!" I shouted.

Michelle and Layla shouted stuff back at me and Snooki. The referees were holding them.

"Whoa," Dwayne said, walking up.

The fans cheered when he came along.

"Come on, we all love a good cat fight!"

The camera showed me and John and both us just glared at him. This was a last minute thing added I was going to kill who did it.

"Let the lady go, Cena," Dwayne said.

"You heard the man, Cena," Michelle said. "Let her go."

"Really," Layla said.

The referee had let go them. Snooki and I both had calmed down.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Rock," I said. "That would just turn you on wouldn't it, seeing me deliver some Stratusfaction."

"I'd like the Stratusfaction on me, baby," He said. He winked.

John let go of him and went to go after Dwayne. The referees grabbed him.

"Whoa, whoa," Dwayne said. "Did I strike a nerve? I'll see you out in the ring, Cena!"

Dwayne then walked away.

"The Rock addresses the WWE Universe next!"

Raw went to a commercial break.

"I'm going to kill who added him and John to this," I said to LayCool and Snooki as we all walked.

"I know," Layla said. "It was just fun having John pull you off of us."

"Really," Michelle said.

I went to Randy's locker room. He and Sam were sitting with all three kids.

"I wanna beat someone up," Elena said.

"No, you don't," I said.

"Just watch your daddy beat up the Rock," Sam said.

And we did. Dwayne went out to the ring and talked. Then John came out and talked. John said he been a fan of Dwayne once, but wasn't anymore when Dwayne started talking shit about him. Those two standing in the ring got really heated up. That was the Miz's cue to come out then. I think production did that on purpose. John and Dwayne were both ready to beat the shit out of each other.

The Miz told them to forget about me and focus on the three of them. Thank you, Mike. John and Dwayne were talking about me and that was why the Miz came out when he did.

But Mike got his words in toward Dwayne. He said something nice about John. He said John would give a good fight at WrestleMania. Alex Riley was with the Miz. Those two ended up attacking Dwayne. John had gotten out of the ring a little bit after the Miz got into it.

Dwayne got beaten down. Then he counter-attacked and beat up Riley and threw Miz out of the ring. John came into the ring and delivered an A.A on Dwayne. Randy and Sam were screaming with joy from it. I just sat with my kids smiling. John had wanted to do that for over a month.

After Raw went off the air, a video was recorded of Dwayne recovering from the A.A.

John actually waited for Dwayne. Mike actually sent Alex to get me and Randy.

"Randy, Trish," Alex shouted, knocking on Randy's locker room door, and running in.

"Hey, man," Randy said.

"What's wrong, Alex?" I asked.

"Dwayne and John," Alex said, out of breath.

I quickly ran out of the locker room and so did Randy. I knew Sam wanted to join us, but she kept the kids.

It was real bad when I got there. Shawn Michaels had been on Raw tonight. He, Paul, and Mark were a few of the guys holding back Dwayne and John. They were both cussing at each other. It was like Dwayne and Steve when they had had a big brawl before a WrestleMania in 2002, I think. That was a storyline, but it took a lot of guys to bring them to their individual locker rooms.

Randy jumped right in front of John.

"John, forget him," Randy said.

"Randy…"

"I know the shit, man. But forget about it for now!"

"That's right listen to your bitch!" Dwayne said.

Randy turned to Dwayne. He went to open his mouth.

"Randy, shut up," I said. "Take John and go to Sam and the kids."

They both listened to me. The superstars holding John let him go.

"You just wait, Dwayne. Your ass will be mine!" John said.

"Your audience is kids and you use that language," Dwayne said.

"There aren't any kids around here now."

"Yeah, well, you're about to be around your own and your friend's. Real great father figure if you use that language around them!"

"Son of a bitch!"

John went to attack Dwayne again. The guys grabbed hold of him and the others kept Dwayne from getting near him.

"What the _hell _is going on here?" Vince McMahon said. He came up and saw Dwayne and John. He shook his head. "If this is going to be a problem this weekend I will send both of you home. I don't care if I named you the host of WrestleMania, Dwayne and I don't care if you have a main event match there either, Cena! You two need to co-exist or there is going to be a problem!"

Dwayne turned his back on Vince and walked away. John did the same. I went and caught up with him.

"What the hell was that about, John?" I asked.

"It was about you, babe," He replied. "What do you think it was about?"

I sighed. "I did not sign on for this."

"Yes, well, if he says one more thing about you to me or something about how I'm no good for you, I will kick his ass!"

"Yes, well, you better behave or Vince is going to kill you."

"I'll behave if Dwayne does."

Never gonna happen!

Chapter 23

Well, there was a press conference for WrestleMania 27. That took place on Wednesday, March 30. It was in New York. John went to that, along with Paul, Miz, Edge, Albert Del Rio, Stephanie, Michael Cole, and Dwayne. The kids and I went to Atlanta, while John was in New York.

John and Dwayne both behaved at the press conference. Snooki was there at that conference too, so she kept an eye on John for me.

But I was much happier once he joined me and the kids in Atlanta with everyone else. We had WrestleMania Axxess which was a so much fun. I loved signing autographs for the fans. Randy was at WrestleMania Axxess as well. All the superstars and divas were actually. Sammy watched the kids while Randy, John, and I were there. Randy's dad had actually come out for that WrestleMania. So Bob helped Sam with my kids while John and I were working.

On Friday night, which was April 1st, we went out to celebrate Randy's birthday. That was a whole family and friends thing. It was John, me, our kids, Sam, Randy, Alanna, Bob, and then anyone else. Since we were in Atlanta, I got to see Amy. She lived there and she came out to dinner with us.

The family went out to dinner to celebrate Randy's birthday and then went out to a club to have some more fun. Bob watched the kids. He was so nice. The kids were tired from dinner and being out. Any time John and I took the twins out to eat in a restaurant and went home they were tired. They were just so excited any time we went out to a restaurant, but they behaved. They had that adrenaline rush of excitement and then they were tired from it.

Bob had no problems with my children and Alanna never gave any of her grandparents trouble. My children were a different story with my parents and John's. But I blamed John for that, because he was a trouble maker as a kid.

"Happy birthday, Randy," John said.

"Happy birthday, Randy," We all shouted.

John, Sam, Randy, Amy, and I were all out at a night club with Stephanie, Paul, Adam, Jay, and some others.

We all were took one shot to start off. That was everyone, but Sam. She couldn't have any alcohol, because she was pregnant.

"Woo!" Amy said after her shot.

"That's enough for me," I said. "One shot is enough."

"You party pooper."

"Hey, I have kids to take care."

"Like Amy said, 'Party pooper.'" Adam said.

"Thank you, Adam," Amy said. They were okay as friends, considering they dated.

"I'm with Trish," Stephanie said. "One shot is enough for me."

"Thank you, Stephanie," I said.

"Enough arguing," Sam said. "Let's dance!"

"Oh, yeah," Randy said. "The Viper's in the mood to dance all night."

"Yes."

Randy laughed. He and Sam headed out onto the dance floor.

"What about you, handsome?" I asked John.

"It is our anniversary," John said.

I smiled. He took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor.

I had so much fun dancing with John and our friends. Randy actually stole me a couple times from John. We all just laughed at it. Randy was the birthday boy after all. I gave him a kiss on the cheek after each dance we had. He and I only danced to fast songs. The slow songs were always saved for my husband!

Nickleback's Far Away began to play. I wrapped my arms around John's neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. We held each other close and tightly.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

John and I stopped moving once the song was over. He lightly cupped my face and kissed me, passionately.

"Happy Anniversary," He said.

"Same to you," I said. I gave him a kiss.

"Come on, let's go. I have a present for you and it is safer to give it to you at the hotel."

"Okay."

Randy and Sam decided to leave with us. We said good-bye to our friends and then all headed out and back to the hotel. The club was in walking distance of the hotel.

"My feet hurt," Sam complained. She had already taken off her shoes.

"Come here," Randy said. He grabbed a hold of his wife and scooped her into his arms, carrying her. Sam was nearly six months pregnant and her bump was there. Otherwise Randy would have given her a piggy back ride.

"John," I said.

He chuckled. "Come on," He said. He gave me a piggy back ride. My feet weren't hurting; I just wanted a piggy back ride. John knew this too, but he didn't care.

Once we arrived at the entrance of the hotel, I got off John's back and Randy put Sam back on her feet. We all headed to the elevators and up to Randy and Sam's room. That was where all the children were.

John and I both carried one of the twins as we went to our room. We put them both to bed once inside our room. We had a balcony to our room. John told me to go out on it while he grabbed my present. I sat down on one of the chairs and waited. John soon joined me.

"Now I had this especially made to make our sixth year as a couple," John said, handing me small box.

I took it with a smile. I unwrapped it, pulled the lid of the box and pulled out a velvet case for the jewelry itself. I opened the velvet case to a necklace. I gasped.

"Oh, John, it's beautiful!" I said.

The pendent of the necklace was a gold heart. On the left side of the heart was an engraving of me name and on the right side was John's. Then there were two stones, one at the top of the heart and the other at the bottom.

"The one at the top is my birthstone, the white topaz and the one at the bottom is supposed to be the December birthstone for you, but they didn't have that as a choice on the screen. They had January through November of the birthstones, but not December. I chose the pink sapphire for you. It's a lab created stone."

I smiled. "You ordered it online?"

"Yes, I did. I had it sent to Randy's house."

"Oh, he is such a great friend."

"Along with Sam. She knew it was coming too."

I smiled. "It's beautiful, John. Thank you." I leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome. I can I help you put it on?"

"Yes, you can."

John took the necklace from me and got it out of its velvet case. He then clasped it and put it around my neck. I had pulled my hair out of his way.

"There we go," He said.

I turned to look at him. He smiled and nodded his head. "Beautiful."

I had to see for myself. I got up and headed inside and to a mirror. I went into the bathroom. I smiled as I looked in the mirror. I loved it. I turned to the doorway, which John stood in. He smiled.

My smile grew wider. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. "Thank you again. I love it."

John smiled. "You're welcome and I'm glad." I kissed him again and then hugged him.

Chapter 24

The next day was very fun. It was a big day for the all the 2011 Hall of Famers. I was very excited for Shawn and Sunny getting inducted. It was going to be a great event. But we all got a huge surprise when Ric Flair showed up. He had a nice present for Shawn. But it was so great to see Ric, especially since he was with TNA now.

Ric was not the only one of old friends to support Shawn. Kevin Nash and Sean Waltman both were there. The two of them plus Shawn and Paul all got to see each other.

Getting ready for induction ceremony was a nightmare. John and I both needed to shower and the kids needed a bath. We only had one bathroom. But everyone got cleaned and ready. This was the first year, Elena and Nathan would be at the induction ceremony. They were very excited, but we told them they had to sit for awhile and listen to a bunch of former wrestlers talk about their days wrestling.

It was all good, though.

When we arrived at the Hall of Fame, the place was packed with all those of the wrestling world. We arrived with Randy, Sam, Bob, and Alanna. This was Alanna's first time to an induction ceremony too. Normally, someone in Randy or Sam's family watched her while Sam went with Randy for WrestleMania week and everything.

"Trish and John," Ric said seeing us.

"Hey Ric," I said. I gave him a hug.

"It is great to see you, darling."

"You too."

"Hey John."

"Hey Ric," John said. He gave him a hug.

"And this is Nathan and Elena, right?" Ric asked.

"Yes," I said. "Kids, this is Ric."

"Hi," Elena said.

"Hi," Nathan said.

"Hello," Ric said. "I understand this is your first time at a WWE Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony."

"Yep," Nathan said.

"Well, your parents picked the perfect one to be your first one."

"Yeah, Uncle Shawn is getting inducted and Uncle Paul is presenting him," Elena said.

"That's why I'm here, little lady. I work for a different wrestling company, but I got my start in the WWE."

"Why do you work for another wrestling company?" Nathan asked.

"That is a long story and I don't think you want to hear it."

"Mommy, I wanna go see the divas," Elena said.

The divas were scattered all over the place. I saw Sunny. "How about we go see Sunny? She's the original WWE Diva and is getting inducted tonight too."

"Okay."

I smiled. I picked Elena up and took her over to where Sunny was. Sunny was talking with Michelle and Layla.

"Hey Trishy," Layla said, seeing me.

"Hi," I said.

Sunny back was to me. She turned around to see me. "Hi Trish."

"Hi," I said. "Congratulations on getting inducted tonight."

"Thanks. I'm very glad I set the ground for all the divas here tonight."

"We have a future diva in our midst," Michelle said.

Sunny smiled seeing Elena in my arms.

"This is my daughter, Elena," I said.

"Hi Elena."

"Hi," Elena said.

"Are you going to be a WWE Diva just like your mommy?"

"Yeah and my brother is going to be a WWE superstar like our daddy."

"And where are they?"

Elena shrugged.

"They're somewhere in this crowd," I said.

"I know I just love WrestleMania," Sunny said. "And this year is going to be the best in a long time."

"For the divas that is," Michelle said.

"Yes," Layla said.

"Brunette Mafia is going to beat you two and Dolph," I said.

"Bring it on."

"No, it's 'Just Bring It,'" Michelle corrected.

"And we will do just that," I said.

"I'm rooting for Brunette Mafia," Sunny said.

Layla and Michelle glared at her.

"I'm kidding. You three just go out there and have fun."

"We always do," Michelle said.

"I had lots of fun on Monday Night when we were brawling," Layla said.

"Yeah, I loved that too," I said.

"Trish," John called. I turned around.

"Where's Nathan?"

"I thought he was with you?"

"No…"

"You lost him!" I said.

"I was talking and one minute he was there and then the next he was gone."

I groaned. "You are a dumbass!"

I walked through the crowd looking for Nathan. I was still carrying Elena.

"Trish," Someone called. I turned in the direction of the voice. It was Shawn. He was holding Nathan.

I walked over to him. "Thank you, very much. Nathan, why did you walk away from your father?"

"I wanted to see Uncle Shawn," Nathan said.

"Well, next time you should tell your dad you want to come see Uncle Shawn," Kevin Nash said. "I'm sure he would have brought you over here, little man."

"I would have," John said.

I gave Elena to John. I took Nathan from Shawn.

"Just for that little move, little boy, you're stuck with me the rest of the night."

"Never cross Mommy," Sean Waltman said.

"Exactly," I said. "Thank you, guys."

The life of being a mother: having to go and find your son, when your idiot husband isn't watching him! I wonder if I was better off watching both my kids.

It didn't matter anyway. The ceremony would start soon. John and I with our kids went to find our seats. We had seats next to Randy and Sam with Bob and Alanna. We all sat in the second row as well. Elena and Nathan sat in John's and my laps. Elena wanted to sit with me and Nathan with John. So John and I traded kids.

I sat between John and Sam. On Sam's other side was Randy and next to him was his dad. Alanna sat with her grandpa. Cameras would show Randy more and he and Sam didn't want Alanna to be seen on TV or videos. John and I didn't care with our kids really.

The ceremony was very enjoyable and sad. When the Road Warriors were presented, it was really sad, because one of them had died in 2003. It had been Road Warrior Hawk who had died. There was a little toy figure on the podium to represent him when Animal and Paul Ellering came out.

But my favorite moment was watching Sunny get inducted the most. All the current WWE Divas stood on the stage, Michelle and Layla got to be at the podium to announce her. When Sunny made her way to the stage, everyone stood up and clapped for her like we did for the other inductees. I was holding Elena. She clapped loudly for me.

Michelle and Layla stood with the rest of the divas as Sunny talked to us all. I loved watching the women be inducted into the Hall of Fame. In 2006 Sensational Sherri had been inducted. That had been awesome. Sadly, Sherri died a year later. At least she got her glory in the Hall of Fame before dying.

The 2006 Hall of Fame had been a happy and sad one like 2011. Eddie Guerrero was inducted. I think that was very sweet for him to be inducted in 2006 just some months after he had passed away. I had had not known Eddie very well, but I knew he was a great a man. He and John had been good friends. That was rough for me.

But Eddie's oldest daughter was training to be a wrestler. She was at Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). I hoped she was a kickass diva and gave us that Guerrero charm that Eddie gave us.

The real fun began when Paul came out to present Shawn. That was great. When Shawn came out, the fans at the ceremony were loud and crazy. It was great. Shawn deserved it. Shawn's wife, Rebecca and their son, Cameron, and daughter, Cheyenne were in the front row. It was the perfect for them to be sitting.

After Shawn was done talking, Paul gave him a hug and they had a little fun. They were joined for Nash and Waltman. It was a reunion for the Kliq.

"Congratulations, Shawn," I said hugging him after the ceremony.

"Thank you," He said.

"We want a hug," Nathan said.

"Yeah," Elena said.

Shawn smiled. He bent down and got a hug from the both of them.

"I'm glad you two got to be here and see me inducted just like my kids."

Shawn turned to his wife and kids, smiling.

"Come on, Nathan and Elena," I said.

"Bye Uncle Shawn, Rebecca, Cheyenne, and Cameron," Elena said.

"Bye," They all said.

I picked up both Nathan and Elena and went to find John.

I found him with Randy, Sam, and Bob.

"Daddy," Elena said.

"Hey sweetheart," John said. He took her from as she reached out to him. I got a better hold of Nathan.

"Are we ready to roll?" Randy asked.

"I think so," I said.

Sam was nodding her head. She was ready for bed. The kids were too.

We all headed out. John, Randy, and I all needed to get a good night's rest. We had a big night tomorrow night: WrestleMania 27.

Chapter 25

The next morning it was April 3rd and WrestleMania 27. John and I had to be up at the crack of dawn, because there was a press conference in Atlanta. Each superstar or diva spoke individually to the press. We were seated at a table and then spoke and once we were done the next person was up.

The kids would be so tired by the time we got back to the hotel, which would be nice. John and I could put the kids right to bed and enjoy our alone time.

The whole day was busy, busy. I had the press conference, my kids to worry about and WrestleMania itself. The kids were taken care of. I owed both Sam and Bob. I'd have to take care of Alanna one time for Sam and Randy so they could enjoy some alone time together. Then I'd do something special for Bob. Maybe I'd do something for him and Randy's mom. I'd pay for a trip for them.

"I will be so glad when today is over," I said to Stephanie as we were at the arena for WrestleMania.

"I know," Stephanie replied. "I love WrestleMania, but all the media and stuff behind it is so annoying."

"I need a nanny like you the next time I do something like this. I am so glad Bob came with Randy and Sam this year. He and Sam have been taking care of the twins this whole time."

"Yeah, or you should have tried to get John's dad here."

"That would have great, especially with the whole Dwayne/John situation. John SR would have said a few words to the Great One."

"Speaking of," Stephanie said. "Here he comes."

I looked over and saw Dwayne coming toward me.

"Trish, can you please give me some of your time to talk," He flat out said.

I sighed. "What about?"

"This whole thing. I need to talk to you _and_ John about it," Dwayne said.

"You want to talk to both John and I?"

"Yes, I do. I need to clear the air with this. This thing with us has gone too far and I want to address it like adults."

"What is there to talk about?"

"There is more to it than you know, Trish."

I looked at Stephanie. "Just talk to him, Trish. Do you want a bunch of us around so a fight doesn't break out? I'll get Paul and Shawn and even Steve."

I sighed. "Okay, you get them and I'll get John. This better not be a game, Dwayne, because I'm not in the mood for games today. I'm stressed out, because of WrestleMania, my kids, and then this situation."

"Is everything okay with your kids?" Dwayne asked.

"Motherhood and this business don't mix with me."

"It does. It's just WrestleMania."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll get John and Steph will get the others."

"I'll be here."

This was not going to be easy. And it wasn't. I couldn't get John away from Randy to bring him to talk with Dwayne.

"John, please, please, do this for me. He just wants to talk to us. He's not going to start anything. Vince will have a fit if he does."

"All right, fine," John said. "But if he does anything, it'll be your fault."

"The man just wants to talk," Randy said. "You have to give him that, but his little comment about me being your b-i-t-c-h pissed me off."

The kids were present and the guys tried to avoid using cuss words as much as they could. We'd let the kids cuss when they were older.

So John and I went back to where Dwayne was waiting for us with Stephanie, Paul, Shawn, and Steve.

"What the hell do you want, Dwayne?" John asked.

"Look, John, I _wanted_ Trish, yes, but I _don't _want her _now_. I wanted her _a long time ago_. My marriage was falling apart around the time of your wedding. Dany and I finally called it quits right around the time I found Trish was pregnant with your kids. I have been insanely jealous of you, John."

John was shocked at this as was I.

"You're jealous of me?" John asked.

"Yes."

"That's very shocking coming from you."

"Well, I'm jealous of your marriage with Trish. I miss my marriage to Dany. I'm _sorry_ for saying you are no good for her and that you are a bad father. You are not a bad father. I was watching you with your kids and you are great with them. I miss my daughter a lot. I've done the movie thing, but I came back, because I missed this business and everyone in it, especially Trish.

"I miss her friendship. She is such a great person and a great friend…"

"You have the one right," Paul said.

John looked at him.

"Sorry."

"Keep talking, Dwayne," John said.

"You and I have a few things in common actually," Dwayne continued. "Both our parents are divorced. We both love Trish as friend or more. We both love this business and our fans. We love our kids. I said a long time ago, I would still be coming to the WWE when I was 80 years old and on a walker. Just like Mae Young and Moolah, old ladies, still coming around."

"Yeah, I get it and you're right about both our parents being divorced. And we both love our families a lot."

"Yes, and I'm jealous of you, because you have Trish. I'm jealous of Shawn and Paul, because they're still married too. Shawn and Paul are great husbands and fathers. You are too. My daughter is going through the same shit you and I both went through when our parents divorced, but I was an adult and you were practical an adult, right?"

"Yeah, I was nineteen, maybe a little older when my parents were getting divorced."

"It's not easy for anyone. My daughter is having a hard time, but Dany and I get a long. But it's not that easy, because her mother is dating someone else."

"Yeah, but I'm sure your daughter is like you, a strong individual."

"Thank you and she is. When I said that I wanted Trish, I did want her, but now I just want her friendship and yours. Can we try and be civil?"

John nodded his head. "Yeah, we can try. We'll do our thing for WrestleMania tonight and then Raw tomorrow night."

"I'll go out on Raw tomorrow night and give my cents about getting Trish out of the picture this whole thing with us and then just talking about you and I wanted to face each other in the ring."

John nodded his head. "All right. It sounds like a plan, but this better not be a game!"

"It isn't!"

"We've known Dwayne for a long time, John," Paul said. "He is not playing a game."

"Yeah," Steve said. "We all know how this situation has stressed you and Trish out."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry," Dwayne said. "And I'd like to apology to Randy and Sam, because I know they have been involved too."

"I'll see what I can do," I said.

Dwayne nodded his head.

"Thanks, Dwayne," John said. "I'm glad we talked about got this cleared out." John offered his hand.

"Me too." Dwayne took his hand. They both then let go. "Trish." He offered his hand to me.

I took it.

"Thank you, Dwayne," I said.

"I'd like for all of us to be friends," Dwayne said.

"It'll take some work," John said. "But I would like that too. I am a fan, Dwayne, but when stuff was said about me, I got pissed."

"Same here. But what you said about me was right. I was away from the WWE for too long, but tonight will be a good show."

"Yeah," Stephanie said. "I have to go take care of things. I'll see everyone later."

She walked away. Paul, Shawn, and Steve stayed.

I grabbed John's arm. Dwayne gave a smile. "Don't let her go, John. Do everything you can to keep the marriage working."

"I will," John said.

"Happy anniversary to the both of you and I hope you two get pregnant quickly with your third child when you're trying for him or her."

"Thanks, Dwayne," I said. "Tonight and tomorrow night are good nights for it. And there is another woman out there for you. Simone will be okay. She's a great girl."

"Thank you and so are your kids."

"Thanks," John said. They shook hands again and then Dwayne walked away.

John and I went our own way.

Chapter 26

WrestleMania was a good show. Snooki, Morrison, and I won. Randy beat CM Punk. Mark defeated Paul and was 19-0. Those two gave one hell of a match. The match nearly killed Mark. The poor guy needed a stretcher to take him to the back. He over exhausted himself. Mark has been in this business for a long time and his body is beaten up pretty good. But he showed up and gave Paul one hell of a fight.

Adam retained the World Heavyweight Championship and that was thanks to Jay (Christian). Mike retained the WWE Championship. _Frown!_ But my husband had one hell of a match with him. The match ended first in a double count out. But then Dwayne came out and said ring the bell. The match restarted and it was a No DQ, no count-outs, no time limits, and no crying to their mamas. Mike retained it in the restart.

John got a Rock Bottom which was what gave Mike the advantage. But Dwayne did get his hands on Mike as well. He laid him out and gave him a People's Elbow.

After the match had a restart thanks to Dwayne, I went out and waited for the end of it. I had to see my hubby after his match.

"Ooh, just the way I love you," I said as soon as I saw John. "A hot, sexy and sweaty man."

John chuckled. "You loved it exactly six years ago on our first night together."

"I still love it, baby, and I hope I get some of you later."

"Oh, you can have it anytime, baby doll!"

I smiled. I kissed him.

"Ahem," A voice said.

I pulled away from him and saw Dwayne.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"That's quite all right," John said. "I'm honored to have had gotten a Rock Bottom, Dwayne."

"We're not done yet, John. Go get showered, get your kids, and you all go back to your hotel and have a good night. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye, Dwayne," I said.

Dwayne nodded his head. He walked away.

"I really hope he is not playing game," John said.

"I've known Dwayne for a lot time and he's not playing a game, John. You don't have anything to worry about"

John nodded his head. "I trust your judgment. But I'm going to take his advice and go shower. Then we'll get the kids and head back to hotel."

"Sounds good."

"All right." John wrapped his arm around me and then the both of us walked to his locker room.

While John showered, I packed all my stuff and the kids' stuff. The kids were actually sound asleep on the sofa in the locker room. After John was showered and dressed, he packed all his stuff up. He took the bags out and then came back to help me carry one of the kids.

"Okay, are you ready?" John asked, coming back into the locker room a few minutes later.

"Yes," I said.

"All right, which one should I take?"

"Elena, of course. It's better if I take Nathan. He's a Mama's Boy."

"There isn't anything wrong with that."

I smiled. John went over to Elena.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," He said lightly shaking her. Elena gave a moan. She opened her eyes and looked at John. "We're leaving, baby." She didn't say anything. She reached her arms out to John. He picked her up and she quickly clung to him.

"Hey buddy," I said to Nathan, stroking his hair. Nathan gave a moan. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Time to go." Nathan nodded his head and sat up on the sofa. I picked him up.

John and I both headed out of the locker room. WWE usually had its superstars and divas traveling on charter buses or in cars. This week it was bus. So John and I went out to one of a few buses in the parking lot.

John and I were a few of the last ones to get on the bus. We took a seat behind Melina and Morrison. She quickly turned around to talk.

"So everything is okay with Dwayne?" She whispered, but loud enough to hear.

"Yes," I said.

"Good." She looked over at John. John smiled back. Melina turned back around.

Mike (Miz) was the last one of the bus. He took a seat with Maryse. We were ready to roll. Nathan was slightly awake. He was sitting on my lap and watching everyone. Elena was asleep again, her head resting on John's shoulder. She was a Daddy's Little Girl.

"The Miz won?" Nathan asked as he saw Mike with the championship belt.

Mike and Maryse were sitting across the aisle from us. Mike heard him. "That's right, Nate," Mike said. "But I enjoyed my match with your dad."

"Same here, Mike," John said.

"He and Elena were asleep through the whole thing," I said.

"Looks like Elena is back to sleep," Maryse said.

"She is," John said.

Mike took a seat. The bus began moving.

"Yay, we're moving," Nathan said.

Everyone around us burst out laughing.

"Where did this burst of energy come from?" I asked.

"I'm still sleepy," Nathan said.

"Good."

We arrived at the hotel within ten, fifteen minutes. Score WWE booking a hotel not that far away from the arena. Not everyone was in a rush to get off the bus. Those that were, were on their feet and heading off the bus.

"I'll grab the bags if you can carry both of them," John said once we were off the bus.

"No, I'll get my bags."

We grabbed our bags, headed inside, and up to our room. We crammed into an elevator with some fellow superstars. Elena was still clinging to John. Nathan gave a yawn. That was a good sign.

When we finally reached our room, I was on top of getting the kids to bed. John helped me out. I gave him Elena's pajamas and I got Nathan into his. Once the kids were ready for bed, we got them into their bed. Elena was out like a light by the time she was in bed. Nathan took a couple minutes, but he went sound asleep after those couple of minutes.

John and I both got ready for bed.

"Oh, comfy bed," John said.

I smiled. "I know." I crawled into bed with him.

John looked over at the kids. "You think they're asleep?"

"Why?" I asked.

"You know why."

I grinned. "I do. Give them a few more."

John and I waited a few minutes before we were getting naughty. We pulled the covers over our heads and we made sure not to make too much noise. Hey, I wanted a baby and I wanted it now! Now was the time to try and get pregnant!

Chapter 27

The next night on Raw was fabulous. Morrison and I had a match with Vickie and Dolph. We of course won.

But there were two things that I think everyone was looking forward to: the debut of Sin Cara and John calling Dwayne out. I only cared for John and Dwayne. But, shh!

Oh, Steve was also on Raw and so were the Tough Enough Contestants. It was good to see them all again. But I resigned from being a trainer for Tough Enough. I had no regrets for that one.

When it was time for John to go to the ring, I parked myself on the sofa in the locker room with the kids. They wanted to see daddy do his job, which was understandable.

John came out and talked a bit about the night before. Then he called Dwayne out. A few moments passed before Dwayne's music hit and he came out. There was a big boo from the fans for him, which was never a surprise. Dwayne had a microphone in hand. He was all about business tonight.

"All right, there are a few things that I need to address at the moment. One being this whole situation between you, me and your wife, Trish Stratus," Dwayne said.

"You're not getting Trish down here," John said. "She's in the back watching. So she'll hear what you have to say to her and me both."

Dwayne nodded his head. "I want to end this whole thing between the three of us. I want to push Trish out of the picture, because she does not need to be in the middle of it."

"I agree, but you brought her in the middle."

"I did, yes, but I have one thing to say: I _do not_ want, Trish!"

John went to speak, but Dwayne interrupted him. "Don't get me wrong, John, Trish is a fine woman! I had wanted her, yes, _but _that was a long time ago, nearly a decade ago. You need to know only one thing: I am jealous of what you and Trish have!"

"You're jealous of me?" John asked, shocked.

"A little yes. You see around the time you and Trish were married, my marriage to my wife was slowly falling apart. I'm sorry to bring you into this, Dany, but it is true. Then when I found out Trish and you were expecting your first child, that was really when my marriage to a halt!

"Dany and I are still good friends and we always will be, especially for the sake of our daughter. Divorced parents affect every age group of their children. I would know, because my parents divorced nearly eight years ago.

"I have seen you with Trish and what you two have is real! I have seen you with your kids, your twin son and daughter, Nathan and Elena. You are a _great_ father. Despite what I might have said about you to anyone or Trish about you being a bad father, I was wrong! I think back on my marriage to Dany and remember the days when she, our daughter, and I were all happy. I have seen you, Trish, and your kids, together and happy, that is what gets me jealous!

"I have only one thing to say to you, John: Don't let Trish slip through your fingers! Keep a tight hold on her! Do it for yourself, for her, and especially your kids. It has been nearly four years since my divorce with Dany has been final. She is dating again and I know that is a little bit hard for our daughter.

"But have no fear, Simone! Your mom and I aren't married anymore, but we both still love you and have a soft spot for each other. We will remain friends until the day the lord takes us from this planet.

"But back to you, John. I don't want your wife. I don't want your kids. All I want from Trish is her friendship!"

John nodded his head. "Well, I am sorry for you, Rock. And knowing that you do not want my wife or kids is a relief to me. And I'm sure Trish misses your friendship as well. And now that we have that aside let's talk between this other stuff between you and me."

Dwayne nodded his head. "I respect you, John, know that. But I do not like it when people are running their mouth about me. I called you out for one reason and that was so you and I could be face-to-face."

"Well, here, we are. But in this business there is only one way to solve some problems and that is in the ring!"

The fans cheered at that.

"You want a match, Cena?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, you've got one, but let's do it on the greatest stage of them all: WrestleMania! Let's have it at WrestleMania 28, next year in good old, Miami, Florida, my home!"

"You're on!"

Dwayne smiled. He extended his hand to John. John waited a few seconds and then shook it. The two were interrupted, though. The Corre: Wade Barrett, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, and E. Jackson came out, attacking.

It was a fabulous brawl. My guys: John and Dwayne got the upper-hand of it and tried to out due each other. John did the Knuckle Shuffle. Dwayne laid a Rock Bottom and the People's Elbow on them. I enjoyed it.

After Raw, John came back to the locker room in a good mood. I packed everything up, so we were ready to leave.

Once back at our hotel, we got the kids ready for bed. Once the kids were asleep, it was time for some more baby making!

Chapter 28

The next day, John, the kids, and I returned home. We were all glad to get home after a very long week. The kids and I had John until next Monday. Then we would see him again for two weeks.

Starting April 13, the WWE would be in Europe for almost two weeks. It was the WrestleMania Revenge Tour. John would be gone until the 26th of April. He would be in Europe during his birthday too. That made me sad.

The kids and I however would be in Canada visiting my family until a day or two before John got home. I had not seen my family in awhile and I missed my parents and sisters. I know the kids wanted to see their relatives in Canada.

The kids were so happy to be home when we got there. They wore themselves out playing, which was nice. I got my days fixed up of when it was good to try for a baby. I thought Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday were good nights, but it was actually Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. So last night had been good with baby making, but Tuesday would be a little good. Wednesday was to be even better.

So for the next two nights: Tuesday and Wednesday, the 5th and 6th, I was going to romance my husband!

John put the kids to bed that night, Tuesday. I got into something sexy and set the mood.

"I love those kids. They wear out…easily," John said, walking into the room. He took a look around the room. I had lit the candles that were already set around the room. The lights were also out around the room. I was standing in the bathroom.

John closed the door to the bedroom.

"All right, where are you, sexy?" John asked as he took off his T-shirt.

"Right here," I said stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. John turned to me. A smirk came upon his lips. He looked me up and down. I gave a smile and he gave a wolf whistle.

I was dressed in a black and hot pink spaghetti strap lace nightgown.

"Damn, at thirty-five years old and having two kids at the same time, you still look great," John said.

"Thank you," I said. "But think about Pam Anderson, she's in her forties and is hot and sexy too."

"Oh, baby, the day you came across my TV set was the day I forgot Pam Anderson existed."

I grinned. "Are you referring to my WWE debut?"

"Yes, I am. My girlfriend at the time was not happy about me having a new crush."

I smiled. "Well, you are married to your crush, the hottest and sexiest Diva since Sunny to step into the WWE."

"Oh, yeah!"

I kept smiling.

John scooped me into his arms suddenly. I gave a little squeal. He took me over to the bed and threw me down. He was then on top of me, pinning me down. His mouth covered mine. He kissed me greedily. I gave a moan as his hands ran over my body.

John and I just kissed for awhile as his hands ran over my body.

"You taste so good, baby," He told me.

"You too," I said.

John grinned at me. He grabbed onto my nightgown and pulled it off of me. He stared at my completely naked body.

"God, you're beautiful," He said.

I didn't say anything. Lust filled my eyes as I watched John remove his jeans and boxers. He climbed on top of me again. He kissed me as he lifted up one of my legs and slid himself inside of me.

John and I both moaned as he slipped inside me. He pulled himself out slightly and pushed himself back inside me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved faster, harder, and deeper inside me.

It was a wonderful night. It was a better night than Sunday night and last night, Monday night. I think it was because the kids weren't in the bed next to us. We also made love more than once.

Fingers crossed that a baby was conceived, and if not tonight then tomorrow night. And this chick gave some Stratusfaction on Wednesday night as well. Fingers crossed that there is a baby going be coming in about nine, ten months.

"I don't think we've been this crazy with sex since we first got together or trying to have the twins," John after we were done on Wednesday night, early morning Thursday.

"Let's hope there's a little John or Little Trish baking in the oven now," I said.

John laughed. "I hope so. If not then we'll try again next month and the month after that."

"But I wanted to be pregnant now."

"I know you do, babe, and I want you to be pregnant now as well. Nate and Elena are the same way."

"I think we better make sure I'm pregnant!" I grinned.

John smirked. "As you wish."

I chuckled as John climbed back on top of me, kissing me.

Chapter 29

John and I enjoyed spent every night together until Monday when he had to leave. I would not see my husband for two weeks and it was going to be a very lonely two weeks in bed at night. I might have the kids sleep with so I wouldn't be lonely. John and Randy might room together while they were away.

John and Randy were best friends and were like woman at times. Those two could endlessly about the twins or Alanna. Fatherhood had really brought out a side to them that I didn't know they have. But it all really started when Stephanie first had Aurora.

Aurora as the first child of Paul and Stephanie was more popular with John and Randy compared to Shane's first born child, who was born two years before his cousin. I think it was because John and Randy were closer to Stephanie, because of Paul.

I loved it when Shane and his wife, Marissa had their first son and showed me off to everyone of the WWE. Vince and Linda also proudly showed him off, because he was their first born grandchild.

I found it funny that Shane and his wife had two sons, while Paul and Stephanie had three daughters. The son and daughter-in-law of Vince and Linda gave them grandsons, while their daughter and son-in-law gave them granddaughters. Vaughn might be Paul and Steph's last child.

Oh, my goodness. I just realized that when those three girls—Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn—hit their teenage years; Paul and Steph were going to have their hands full. Three teenage daughters. I hoped those three didn't spend a lot of time together or they might end up on the same slot for their monthly cycles.

'

It was true. Females who were around other females a lot tended to get on the same monthly cycle. That actually happened with me and Amy when we were both still divas. And when the two of us were PMSing or having our times of the months, we were bitches!

I was still a bitch when it came to my time of the month. John was scared for those certain number of days. When I got pissed, I got pissed. I had an evil look that I gave anyone that pissed me off.

Oh, and my babies were scared of me when I gave them that evil look. That was how I got them to behave too.

But when John left on Monday, the kids and I were very sad.

"Do you have to go, Daddy?" Elena asked.

"Yes," John said. "I have to go work. I'm the one bringing in the money. Mommy has done her stuff for the WWE and is ready to be a housewife again."

"Darn straight," I said.

John smiled. "You'll be going to Canada to see Mommy's father. I'm sure Grandma and Grandpa will have presents for you. Maybe even Aunt Christie and Aunt Melissa will have some."

"Will you bring me back a present from Europe?"

"Yes, I'll back something for everyone."

"Yay," Nathan said.

John smiled. He gave Elena a hug and kiss. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Bye, Nathan."

"Bye, Daddy," Nathan said, hugging John.

"Take care of your mom and sister for me."

"Yes, sir."

John smiled. He stood up and smiled at me. He lightly cupped my face and kissed me passionately on the lips

"Call me any chance you get," I said.

"I will."

"I don't care what time it is here, there, or in Canada. Just call my cell, text me, or e-mail me!"

"You'll do the same?"

"Of course."

"Okay." John kissed me again. "I love you."

"Love you too." I then gave him a big hug.

"Bye, Daddy," The kids as he was heading out the door.

"Bye, kids. I love you."

We all walked over to the window and watched him get into the airport transportation car. We then watched him leave. The overseas tours were always the most annoying. I felt tears come to my eyes. This had been the first time in a _very_ long time that I was crying for John leaving.

"Daddy," Elena cried.

"Oh, baby," I said. I picked Elena up. She wrapped her arms around my necks, crying. "I know, sweetie. I don't want Daddy to be gone for two weeks either. But we're going to go see my family in Canada."

"Yeah, Elena," Nathan said. "I'm sad Daddy is gone too. But we're going on a trip of our own."

Nathan was definitely his father's son at times and this was one of them. He understood that John needed to leave and go work. He looked at the positive side of things like John would too.

"You like trips, Elena," I said.

"But I want, Daddy," She sobbed.

"I know, I know."

"Let's go get your favorite stuffed animal or doll and Mommy can spray his cologne on it like she always does when he's gone."

I smiled. "Yeah, let's go find a stuffed animal and doll that Daddy got you. Maybe we could even find a stuffed animal and doll Uncle Randy gave you or some from Uncle Paul. Would you like that? I always feel better when I have something that someone I love gave me when I'm down."

"Okay," Elena said.

"Okay. Lead the way, Nate."

Nate ran up-stairs. I was able to keep up with him. He walked right into Elena's room. He went looking at his twin sister's stuffed animals and dolls to see which ones were from John, Uncle Randy, and Uncle Paul.

I put Elena down.

"You like this teddy bear that Daddy got you, right?" Nathan asked.

John had gone to Build-a-Bear Workshop and gotten two animals for Nathan and Elena each in the last few months. He got Nathan a dog and than Elena a pink Teddy bear. He picked out some dresses to go with Elena's bear. He dressed Nathan's dog in a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"Yes," Elena said.

Nathan handed it to her and then looked among her dolls for the one she loved the most from John. He was such a good brother. That he got from his dad too.

"What about this instead of a doll?" Nathan asked. He grabbed an action figure that Elena had of John.

"Yeah."

I smiled. I went over to the both of them. I took the action figure from Nathan. "Daddy loves you and will miss you. But try and be a happy little girl for Mommy, because she doesn't like to see her little angel sad," I made the toy say.

Elena smiled. "Okay."

"Good," I as the toy said. I then had the toy kiss her cheek multiple times.

Elena giggled.

"There we go," I said. "See all you need a teddy bear and little action figure of Daddy. But don't forget about me and Nathan too. We're sad he's gone as well, but we're still here and love you, angel."

"I love you too, Mommy." She gave me a hug.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie. I needed just that. Come here, Nathan."

Nathan walked over to my open arm and joined his sister and I in a group hug.

Epilogue

On May 5, I was two weeks late for my period. It had been a long few weeks.

John had been away on the WWE WrestleMania Revenge Tour with the WWE from the 13th of April until the 24th. The kids and I went to Canada to see my family from the 12th of April until the 18th of April. We then made a trip to Missouri to see Alanna and Sam.

I thought Sam would like some company since our husbands were away.

That was nice.

The kids and I returned home to Florida on the 24th. John then came home on Tuesday, April 26. He was so tired when he came home, but he was so happy to see me and the kids.

On May 1st, it was WWE Extreme Rules. John had a match versus Mike versus John Morrison. That was a good match, but Mike retained again.

But like I said on May 5th I was two weeks late for my period. I got a test from the drug store and took it. John put the kids to bed while I took the test.

"All right, and the results are?" John asked. He stood in the doorway to our bathroom. I handed him the test. It was one of those Clear Blue Tests which said "Pregnant" or "Not Pregnant."

John looked at the test. "Pregnant!"

"Yes," I said. "I'm pregnant!"

The End!


End file.
